Black Jacket
by Laight
Summary: Young Soifon is the new edition to the Bat family, after begin taken in by Bruce as a way to respect his masters wishes. But taking up under the cowl of the infamous Batman is proving to be alot harder than Soifon thought.
1. Chapter 1part1: A Bee and a Cat

Black Jacket

CHAPTER ONE: A BEE AND A CAT…

In the shadows far above the streets below, Soifon crouched low on top of a gargoyle. Her pale Asian face exposed to the thick dank air of Gotham City. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she reached back and pulled the cowl over her head. She hated this city. The very smell of the air made her nauseous. She reached in her back pouch and took out a pair of collapsible binoculars and slowly brought it to her face. Suddenly she felt a tug on her long yellow head band.

"Hmmmm… working pretty late aren't cha Black" spoke a flirtatious voice behind her. Soifon merely rolled her eyes. She didn't need bat senses to tell her exactly who it was. She looked back to see a bronze skinned woman laying down on the concrete banister playing with her long silk headband blowing in the stifling heat of the spring breeze. Her Golden eyes overflowing with mischievous intent.

"Savannah… What are you doing here?" Soifon gave the voluptuous woman a cold-blooded stare with a monotone voice.

"Awwwww don't be like that Black… Here I am… out in this heat worried about my little Bee." Soifon merely glared at her, while she put on an innocent smile. Soifon turned her attention back to her binoculars.

"You didn't come here just to see me Savannah… that much I know…" Savannah shrugged and sat up and let her feet dangle over the edge as she chuckled to herself.

"Actually… you're right! I was on my way home after taking this!" Soifon looked back once again to see Savannah reach in her cleavage and pull out a red ruby almost the size of her palm.

"I know… I heard about it on the police scanners… The Cat's eye of Agility they call it… Did pretty good seeing that Omaeda couldn't find a trace of you anywhere in that archeology warehouse. Then again… He couldn't find any clues, seeing the way he leaves crumbs all over a crime scene."

"Wait… If you heard about it? Then why didn't you come and stop me?" Soifon remained silent, choosing to ignore her until hopefully she got bored and left, which tonight was not the case. Savannah got up and walked along the gargoyle behind Soifon and with one swift motion, took the binoculars from her and hid them behind her back. Soifon huffed under her breath as she stood up and faced Savannah. Glad that she couldn't see her face redden under her mask Soifon took a step backwards, given her height was directly in line with Savannah's large breasts. "Black… I waited all night for you to come and catch me… I'd imagine us having a grand standing fight and you whisk me off to jail. Hmmmmmm?" Savannah leaning in closer to Soifon until she had to turn her head to avoid looking at those hypnotizing orbs. Savannah placed the binoculars in her waist sash and brought her hand to Soifon's face, turned it towards her. "How long can you resist me Black?" She purred.

"I…" Soifon stopped talking as she realized the same hand was now tracing the shiny golden bee symbol on her chest. To which she shivered unconsciously praying for it to go unnoticed. Savannah's eyes narrowed after seeing she had Black right where she wanted her. She leaned closer, brushed across her cheek and stopped right next to her ear.

"Imma bad kitty who needs to be punished… don't you think Black?" Soifon raises an eyebrow as her eyes start to roam the chocolate goddess. Her body looked as though it was sculpted from the gods themselves. Thick thighs, Toned flat stomach accompanied with wide curvaceous hips, and large busty chest. Savannah also didn't leave much to the imagination the way she was dressed. Golden silky briefs with a long sash flowing from it and a silk top shaped like an ankh the horizontal bars covering her bust. Complete with a golden cat mask with another ankh engraved in it. Soifon snapped out of her daze, swatted Savannah's hand and turned away from her.

"Not worth my time…" The taller woman sighed heavily as she threw her arms around Soifon and nuzzled her neck.

"I will be one day… and you know that… don't you Black?" She whispered. Again thanking the gods the mask couldn't show her facial color go to from pale white to scarlet red. Soifon blushed as she tried to focus on her assigned stakeout target. Just then she noticed two thugs coming out of the storage facility getting into a compact vehicle. Soifon attention shifted, completely focused on their interactions now ignoring the strong feelings emitting from inside her heart. The men got into the car and pulled off smoothly. Soifon looked behind her to see Savannah's head on her shoulder looking up at her. "Yeah I know duty calls…" She sighed and reluctantly let go, but not before stealing a kiss on the cheek, in turn made Soifon's eyes widen before narrowing down into agitated glare.

She stepped forward to the edge of the gargoyle and turned back at Savannah who was clearly pouting. "Tell you what Savannah… I'll catch you next time when you manage to steal another jewel successfully."

"Hmmmmm… is that so Black? I'll be looking forward to it…" Savannah said in a playful tone while sticking out her tongue.

"So will I…" Soifon then pulled the ruby and a grapple hook from behind her one in each hand and grinned cheekily . "Like I said.. The next time you steal a jewel successfully…" Savannah checked her hands to find the jewel was really gone before she tried to run to catch Black. Soifon merely waves as she shot a grappling hook to another building climbed up it and out of sight.

"Bees one and Cats zero. Hmmm time to even up the score a bit." Savannah thought to herself before shrugging and jumping up the side of the building using her clawed gauntlets.

Meanwhile…

Soifon placed the jewel in her belt before reaching the top of the building, climbing and proceeding run across the rooftop. She once to the edge of the roof, dove off it, front flipping unto the seat of her motorcycle. She placed her hand on the dashboard and the bike roared to life. The onboard computer popped up a map with a red tracker device moving throughout transit. Soifon revved up the engine before speeding off down the alleyway. After awhile of bobbing and weaving through traffic Soifon began catching up to her target.

"Hey Matt… look at that motorcycle…" The passenger of the car said while look out randomly in the side view mirror. "He sure is being reckless driving like that." The driver looked out his side view mirror to see the motorcycle bob and weave its way right behind them. He squinted before seeing the gold bat insignia across the front of the black slim-lined bike. "Shit! it's the Bat!" The driver pressed his foot harder on the gas making his wheels squeal loudly on the pavement below. The passenger hit his head on the seat rest due to the sudden increase in acceleration.

"You sure man? He looks kinda small to be Batman!"

"Take it from me Bert! Don't EVER underestimate the Bat! Get the rifle and stall him while I get us out of here!" The passenger then reach in the backseat, pulled out the weapon and leaned out the window with it.

Soifon wasn't the least bit surprised when the car sped up ignoring traffic signals and pedestrian safety, going along the sidewalk to avoid standing still behind a red light. "I like it when they run…" She revved up her engine and accelerated behind them dodging her way in-between cars. Suddenly The passenger leaned out the window and unleashed a barrage of automatic gunfire. Soifon decelerated and weaved her way through the bullets by doing a complete 360 turn and once again catching up to the car.

"Fuck man! What is he? How does one person do all of that and still survive?"

"Hell if I know! Just keep shooting!"

Soifon smirked she drove literally right behind them. She dodged and weaved the gunfire still spewing from the speeding vehicle, till the shooter ran out of ammo. Soifon then looked down on her dashboard and fiddled with the touch screen telling the bike to enter autopilot mode. She then reach behind her and pulled out one of her katanas. Slowly she balanced her way to standup on the seat of the bike and jump off it unto the trunk of the car, stabbing the katana as an anchor. The car swerved violently and Kid took her free hand and stuck her spiked bat gauntlets into the trunk as well, giving her more control of being jerked around.

"Dude! He freakin' just jumped off a moving motorcycle! Is he that crazy?"

"He's Batman! That man is fearless!"

"Shit! Does he know we have the package for Bane?"

"Seeing as he's on the trunk of our car I'd say so!"

"Damn! Who was the rat?"

"We'll never know if we don't somehow get him off the car! Hurry up and reload!"

The passenger fumbled with the gun, fear clouding up his senses. Black slowly brought her feet to the bumper. Fighting against the moving car and the force of the wind to bring herself on top of the roof. She forcefully stabbed the katana downwards through the roof it landing in-between the passenger and driver. The men screamed as the car pulled a sharp left turn hitting a light post but still moving and speeding up. Soifon gripped the sword tightly wincing at the sudden shock of the impact. The passenger, leaned out the window again sitting on the window looking just over the roof. He shot once at Black. At which she dodged barely and with her free hand punched the passenger in the face twice until he became slightly dazed and confused. He shook his head and tried to aim at Black again. She then took her gauntlet with its razor sharp spikes and sliced the gun's barrel clean off. Grabbed the gun from the passenger and threw it in the chaos behind them. The passenger then climbed back unto the car.

"Fuck man! He took the gun away from me!"

"Take the wheel I'll get rid of him…" The passenger took the wheel as the driver pulled out a pistol and cocked it. He climbed out of the vehicle and pointed his gun at Black. Suddenly a bat-a-rang clogged the barrel.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

"Your just a brat!" The driver exclaimed

"That's Bat brat to you…" Soifon punched him the face and he dropped his pistol unto the street. "Stop the car…"

"I'd rather die…" Soifon narrowed her eyes in disgust.

"Fine! Have it your way…" She pulled the man out of the car and he rolled violently onto the asphalt. The passenger saw the man being pulled out and panicked. He stomped on the brakes, sending the car spinning out of control. Black used her gauntlet and held on to her katana for stability as the car spun. The car eventually corrected its trajectory. Kid climbed to her feet and peered down over the driver side window and grabbed the steering wheel. "Stop… the car… The last time I'm going to ask…"

The man nodded and skidded to an abrupt stop. Black took her sword out of the roof and places it back into its holster with its twin. She jumped off the roof to the ground and opened the driver side door where the man fell out unto the floor dazed and confused. She gave the passenger no time to recover, as she bent down and took the man by his shirt collar and made him kneel at her feet. The man looked up at her with a disgusted look and grabbed her wrists.

"I knew you were just a kid! Your not Batman! Your not even Robin… I've got nothing to say to you twerp…" Black Jacket's eyes narrows down staring, unflinchingly into the mans eyes.

"Do you know why I don't wear a cape Roberto Rodriguez?"

"No… wait how did you know my…"

"It's because… Capes hide my katanas…" Black reached behind her and pulled out a katana and flicked it in the air beside her to where it made a high pitched sound.

"You wouldn't dare… Batman wouldn't kill…"

"Your right Mr. Rodriguez… Batman wouldn't… But that doesn't mean I wont…" She then pulled the katana close to his throat.

"NO! Please! I'll tell you anything you want to know! Just don't hurt me!" the man flinched and grabbed her arm with both hands. Black shook him.

"Good… now tell me… where… is… Bane?"

"Bane? Well… see… " the man chuckled nervously. "That's the thing I don't know… only Matt knew where we were going." Kid looked at him for a moment then decided he was telling the truth. She let go of his collar and slid her katana back into place.

"Stay put… run… and I'll hunt you down…"

"Yes errrrr…."

"Black Jacket…"

"Right… Black Jacket… got it…. I wont go nowhere! I promise… I'll stay right here…"

Black reached inside her belt and pulled out a device and pressed a button. After a few moments of waiting the bike pulled up in front of her. She hopped on and sped off in the path of destruction they had left behind them.

"She ain't no Batman… but she sure takes up his old habits…" The man sighed relived she had spared his life.

She hadn't drove for long before she reached the other man already tied up in handcuffs by Bullet and Omaeda on the scene along with emergency staff.

Bullet chewed mercilessly on a toothpick as he continued to interrogate him while Omaeda munched on chips behind him. Kid dismounted the bike and walked up to Omaeda.

"Hey Black! How's it going?" Omaeda sucked his fingers before waving them at Black Jacket. At which she raised an eyebrow looking at them for a few seconds before pretending she hadn't have seen that.

"Uh huh… so what do you find out Omaeda?

"Well nothing really… We responded soon as we could after the heist at the archeology warehouse down on Holt street. Bullet just started interrogating him but looks like he's not going to give up any info soon, might need to take him in." she turned around to see Bullet yelling at the suspect in his face.

"Tell me who are you working for? The Joker? Scarecrow? Bane! Who?"

"I ain't no squealer… you'd have a better chance beating it out of me…"

"Ah… a wise guy eh? Well I just might…" Bullet looks up to see Kid with Omaeda looking his way. He gets up from his kneeling position and takes his rage out on Black. "And you! What da hell were you doing speeding down this street at over 90mph?" she looked at him nonchalantly.

"They were delivering illegal chemicals to Bane's new distributor, who I've yet to know a name… the proof is in the trunk of their car about two miles down the street. Also.. Here…" She gave Omaeda the jewel Savannah stole earlier. "That's the missing piece from the warehouse. Omaeda tells me you can't get him to talk… is that true Bullet?"

"Hey! Watch it you little runt! I can get any man to talk! This is just going to take a little while longer… that's all"

"I don't have time to take him to the station…"

"What's your hurry? Brat? Gotta get home before curfew so Bats can read you a story before Bedtime?" Kid ignored the comment and made her way to suspect. Bullet turned to Omaeda. "Spitting imagine of the Bat don't cha think?" Omaeda simply shrugged shoulders as he took another bite out his bag of chips. "Hmfph… Gimme dat!" He snatched the bag out of Omaeda's hands and began to eat out of it, leaving him confused and sad.

Black walked with a angry fast paced motion towards the man on the ground.

"Ahhhh look… the little one has come back… Enjoy your little joy ride on top of our car?" Kid didn't stopped her pace, in fact she increased it and punt kicked the man's chin, landing him face first unto the concrete. The man used his bound hands to hoist himself up. "Hey! You can't-" He was cut off by Kid dropkicking him again, dead in his chest, knocking the wind out of him. He landed on his back, Kid then took her razor spurred-spiked militarized boot and crushed his rib cage. He let out a horrific scream of pain. Omaeda made a motion to go over to the suspect but Bullet stopped him.

"No… let's see if she's got the moxy like Bats… if she can get him to squeal."

"See… Here's the thing… I am a vigilante… not a cop… That means… I work on my own terms." She increased the pressure on her foot, and he let out another shriek of pain before coughing and groaning. "Now… Granted I am not Batman… but I still follow under his shadow Mr. Matt Garcia… So do you know what that means?" The man's eyes widen with terror as she reached behind for her katana.

"No! OKAY OKAY! All I know is that we were suppose to deliver a batch of chems to Bane's new distributor…" Black took her katana out swiftly to where it made a deadly sound indicating her mood. "AND AND! Here in my back pocket is the address we were suppose to drop it off at…"

"Not… good enough… I need a name…" She single handedly thrust the sword into the concrete right next to the man's head.

"OKAY! Okay okay…. The guys name is Yammy Llargo… THAT'S ALL I KNOW! I SWEAR!"

She once again increased her pressure on his chest. "And who made these chemical compounds for Bane's Venom? Who were you getting them from?"

"ARGH! uhm he didn't tell us his name… all I know is he had weird pink hair and wore glasses. Please! I don't know anymore than that!" he whimpered. Black finally took her foot off his chest, letting him sit up so she can reach his back pocket pulling out a piece of torn paper. She then pulled her sword out of the ground and sheathed it. She made her way back to Bullet and Omaeda and handed them the piece of paper.

"Not bad kid… not bad at all… What's this?"

"The address he was delivering the chemicals to." Black said simply as she turned away.

"Hmmmm… great.. Hey wait! You don't want to take this with you to take to Batman?"

"No… I remember the address and any chemical compounds on the paper are now being analyzed from touching it with my glove." She then continued walking to the bike and mounting it. She revved up the engine. "Contact Batman when you find out anymore information" Making the rear-tire squeal loudly and smoke she took off into the night.

"Psh the kid is way more thorough than Robin… I don't know who scares me more… Probably the Kid…" Bullet said as he scratched his head watching her speed off he turned towards Omaeda. "Well what are yah waiting for? Go get the other guy! If he's still dere by nows!" Omaeda nodded and ran off down the street. "Jeez the guy needs to watch his weight…" Bullet popped another chip into his mouth.

Soifon finally reached the cave entrance and began following the spiraling path downwards. She reached the Batcave and parked the bike on the revolving platform. Batman and Robin were at the Computer, Soifon made her way to them and pulled down her cowl showing her exhausted expression.

"Rough night huh?" Bruce chuckled as he typed away on the computer. Soifon narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't worry… the job will get easier… especially now that you've made a name for yourself on the streets."

Soifon heaved a heavy sigh as she begun the long process of re-braiding her hair into two long braids wrapped inside white cloths, ended with two golden rings. "Why me, Wayne-sama? Surely you don't need me out there fighting crime under your shadow every night."

"On the contrary… I do…" Bruce stopped typing and spun his chair around to face her. "Me and Tim can't be everywhere at once, and Batwoman and Batgirl are currently in Bludhaven with Nightwing. Your helping me and Tim out a great deal. However if you wish to…"

"No… it's okay Wayne-sama" Soifon bowed deeply feeling she had offend Bruce in someway.

Bruce put his hand up to stop her from bowing. "Please no formalities in his household. Your part of the family Soifon, please call me Bruce… I insist."

"Yeah Soifon… your part of the Bat family now, lighten up." Tim laughed as he went over and patted Soi on the shoulder, to which she smiled humbly at.

"Now go get cleaned up Soifon… I'm sure you would like a hot bath after running around in alleyways and rooftops, I'll have Alfred make you…"

"Oh no Wayne-sa… I mean Bruce I just wanted a shower then I'm going sleep for school later."

Bruce pressed a button the computer which brought Alfred on the screen. "Alfred… can you run Soifon a hot shower and den prepare her room for her to sleep in?"

"Why certainly sir… I'll get right on it. Good evening Miss Fon I trust your night out in Gotham was exquisite and to your liking."

"If you call air that smelled like garbage and heat that should be impossible until summertime… then yes I had a wonderful time."

"Well yes that is Gotham for you, I'll have your shower ready for you in five minutes, Ms. Fon."

"Thank you Alfred" Bruce said as he turned off the video feed, and switched back to the analyzing data from Soifon's glove. "Soifon… go get some rest. After all… tonight is your prom night isn't it?"

"Yes sir. It is."

"Well then you've earned a night off seeing how you've got us valuable information on Bane tonight."

"Chea!" Tim nudged Soifon on the shoulder to which she winced at. "and I heard you have a hot date to boot, don't cha Soi? What's her name again?"

Soifon's face became red as she looked the ground. "Yoruichi Shihouin…" Tim laughed at how red and shy the usually scowling and expressionless face had become.

"Sounds like you've got the love bug bad Soi." Soifon face tensed up again in her usual scowl and she walked off mumbling something under her breath. "heh heh… What do you think Bruce… Can she stay with us?"

"Of course Tim… China is a long way from America, I wouldn't want to have it any other way. Come on… Lets get to work figuring out these compounds that were on her gloves."

"Gotcha…"

An Hour Later Inside Soifon's Bedroom…

Soifon shifted in her bed subconsciously as a cool breeze from the large glass window slowly eased it way open. A figured climbed inside with a bag slung over their shoulder. Carefully the figure put the bag on the ground and quietly closed the window. It looked at the bed to see if the occupant had noticed their presence. Satisfied, it slowly crept it's way to Soifon's bed and crouched near her relaxed face.

"SoiiiiiiiiFonnnnnnn…" The figure took their hand and slowly rubbed their thumb and forefinger across Soifon's pale cheek. After a minute or two Soifon started to stir.

"Mhhmmmmm… hmmmm? Yoruichi… YORUI-" Yoruichi quickly covered Soifon's mouth.

"Shush… you'll wake up all of Wayne manor." Yoruichi flashed her trademark catty grin.

"What… wait how…?" Soifon emitted a depressed sigh. "Never mind I don't even want to know…"

Yoruichi laughed softly. "I missed you… so I decided to spend the night with you…"

"The what? Yoruichi no… I'm going to see you at school later and then go to prom later on this evening."

"I know… but I haven't had you to myself in a long time." Soifon now sat up straight on her bed and looked at the playful, heartbroken expression on the older woman's face as she sat on the floor now looking up at Soifon.

"Well…" Soifon sighed. "If it's only for tonight." She raised the covers. Yoruichi squealed and slid in between the wall and Soifon and continued the curl around her. She buried her head in Soi's neck and took a deep breath, savoring how sweet and intoxicating always smelled. Soifon tensed up a bit and then slowly relaxed as Yoruichi entangled herself with Soifon.

"Cats one and Bats Zero…" Yoruichi whispered.

"Whatever…"

"Goodnight my little Bat…"

"Night… Kitty… cat…" Soifon yawned.

Before long Yoruichi felt Soifon completely relax, and slowly closed her eyes to do the same.

6:00 AM The Next Morning…

Yoruichi fumbled throughout Soifon's room looking for the jewel she had took from her last night. "I'm serious Soifon! Where'd you put it?"

"Do you not understand English Yoruichi? I told you… I don't have it." Just then Yoruichi took the desk and flipped it. "HEY! Be more careful! Your going to-"

"Come on Soi-channnnnn! I need that jewel!" Yoruichi turned with her hands on her hips, to look at Soifon leaning against the bathroom door with an agitated expression written on her face. She liked her room cleaned and organized and in just moments it looked like a tornado had tore it apart.

"Yoruichi… It's not here and I don't have it… Now stop trashing my room and get ready for school!"

"Well if its not here… Does that mean…"

"No… Batman doesn't have it either…"

"Then who?"

Soifon let out an exasperated sigh. "It's at the police station in Burnley… Like it should be!"

"Aw! Soifon!"

"What?" Soifon raised an eyebrow.

"I worked super hard to pull that off! Catwoman isn't going to let me out the litter box for this if I don't get it back!"

"Well that's your problem Yoruichi… Not mine…" Yoruichi then collapsed to the floor in defeat. Soifon rolled her eyes and went inside the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"Hmfph… I'll just go and get it back myself before she finds out about it."

Minutes before… Bruce was walking past Soifon's room reading the Gotham Gazette. He stopped as he realized more than one voice coming from Soifon's room. He walked over to the door and was inches from knocking as he listened to the conversion. He smiled to himself hearing Yoruichi mutter something inaudible to herself. Bruce stepped away from the door and continued down the hallway. Alfred came out of an adjacent door and closed it behind him carrying a empty silver tray.

"Alfred.. Good timing…" Bruce folded up his newspaper and placed it on the tray. "Please make an extra place the table for breakfast we have an unexpected guest."

"Oh is that so Master Bruce? I'll get right on it… Oh! Would this guest like their eggs scrambled or sunny side up?"

Bruce chuckled. "I'm guessing sunny side up."

Later on that evening…

Soifon tightened up her tie to her prom tuxedo in the mirror of her bathroom. It was all black with a golden tie accompanying it with a yellow flower in her right breast pocket. It all went well together with her usual hairstyle of those two long and unusual braids ending with golden hoops. If anyone didn't know any better Soifon could pass a very handsome guy and most of the time Soifon wouldn't have it any other way. She enjoyed masquerading around as a boy. No one really paid any mind to it, that and her homo-sexuality. No one really minded if Soifon liked other girls, it was simply a fact and made Soifon the way she is.

Soifon gave one more look over in the mirror before deciding she was dressed to her high standard. She then went into her room looking on the desk for keys when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in…" Bruce Stepped inside closing the door behind him. He looked over Soifon and chucked.

"I must say Soifon you do know how to clean up… very nicely I might add."

"Thank you Wanye-sa… I mean Bruce."

Bruce laughed again as he walked over and ruffled her hair to which displeased Soifon but at the same time let her know that Bruce thought more of her than a simple house guest. He treated her as if she were his very own daughter. "If your looking for your car keys… they're not here. Alfred insisted on taking your car to the wash to make sure it was cleaned up before you picked up your date. Said something about too much dirt on it."

Soifon sighed to herself. She felt she was being a burden on her master's butler since she had failed to go clean the car herself earlier that day. "Bruce I'm so sorry! I dropped Yoruichi off at home and I could have took it to the wash myself. But I didn't… I was tired and wanted a nap before…"

"Soifon… it's alright… Alfred doesn't mind in fact he enjoys it and has immense pride in doing do."

"Yes Bruce…" Soifon bowed as she made her way for the door.

"Oh and Soifon?"

"Yes sir?"

"Try and be safe tonight…"

Soifon nodded as she smiled real wide, "Yes Bruce!" Soifon then opened the door to her room and proceeded downstairs. Bruce followed her out but went in the opposite direction of the stairs on and continued his way down the hallway. Soifon slid down the banister and skipped her way into the kitchen where Alfred was preparing dinner in the sink and Tim was sitting at the island table conversing with him. Both men stopped as they realized Soifon's presence in the room.

"Wow Soi… you look might good there…" Tim laughed.

"Indeed Ms. Fon."

"Thanks you guys… uhm Alfred? Bruce said you had my car keys, I was wondering may I have them?"

"Oh why yes of course!" he wiped his hands on a nearby towel and proceeded to a key rack near the door to the kitchen. He picked the correct set of keys and handed them to Soifon. "Now I've have the body washed, the interior cleaned, and the engine tune up I've done myself."

"Thank you Alfred you didn't have to…"

"Nonsense… The Wayne family does nothing under perfection and strives for excellence."

"Yes sir." Soifon bowed once again earning another chuckle from both men.

"Now Soi… If your gonna bring that fox over here later this evening make sure you keep it down tonight mhm k?"

Soifon's face redden slightly as she thought about earlier this morning. Yoruichi had tore up her room, and join her in the shower for a quickie before they went downstairs for breakfast. Surprisingly, there was already an extra plate waiting for Yoruichi and no one was shocked about her being at the table. But she shrugged it off, coming to a conclusion that the Wayne manor was closely monitored by Bruce and he knew Yoruichi was there all along.

"Yes Tim I shall…" Soifon scratched the back of her head in nervous manner. Tim got off the bar stool and walked over to her. He put his shoulder around Soifon and leaned in closer.

"Remember to use protection as well." he whispered but just enough for Alfred to hear to which he himself laughed at. Soifon's face became red as a tomato as she shoved a laughing Tim away from her into the table. She grumbled as she turned and left for the garage. "What? I'm only trying to be helpful?" he laughed again. "I remember my prom night… whoooooweeeeeeee!" Alfred simply nodded as he continued to make the meal for the evening.

"Indeed Master Drake."

Soifon made her way through the various luxury, sport, & classic vehicles stored in the garage, she smiled as she caught a glimpse of her car. She put on slim shades as she clicked the unlock button. With it's automatic start up feature the car roared to life. Soifon coolly strutted her way to the car and slid herself in the driver's seat. Her 2012 Lamborghini Murcielago II purred as she shifted the car into drive and slowly proceeded out of the garage, down the driveway and unto the street. Once unto the street Soifon gave a wicked smile as she revved up her engine and sped up ignoring speed limit signs and traffic lights. This was Gotham. In Gotham Bruce Wayne was a man with power, the very name would shake cops in their uniforms because they could be suspended or fired with one word. No one dared to stop a speeding sport luxury car with the name registering in Wayne's.

Soifon pulled up next to Yoruichi's apartment. Settled in a crime infested neighborhood Soifon made sure everyone know she was no one to be messed with. Soifon had been countless times held up and sexually harassed in this very neighborhood waiting for Yoruichi. She had fought back and beat the pestering men senseless. To the point where whenever they saw her car they all understood she was only there for Yoruichi.

Soifon sighed as she turned off the engine knowing that Yoruichi was a fashionitsa, and had to make sure she was dressed correctly. Suddenly she heard a tap on the passenger side window. She rolled it down. There stood Selina Kyle in her usual business work attire.

"You know… it'd be much more comfortable sitting inside waiting for her than in this heat Soifon."

"I know, but I don't mind…" she smiled.

"Come inside Soifon I insist, if she knew you were out here waiting for her she would have a fit."

Thinking about it Soifon pulled off her shades and put them on the dashboard. "Alright.. Alright Ms. Kyle I'll come inside." Soifon stepped out of the car and continued to follow Selina inside. They rode the elevator all the way to the top floor penthouse. The penthouse had a glass wall and ceiling revealing the city's nightlife in plain view. As usual Soifon felt uncomfortable to sit in a chair and made her way to the window to stare out unto the city below. Selina started to make her way up a spiral staircase.

"I'll go get her for you Soifon…"

"Thank you very much Ms. Kyle" Soifon looked back and bowed in her direction. Selina merely smiled before making her upstairs.

Inside Yoruichi's room…

Yoruichi franticly ran through her room making sure everything had to be perfect for Soifon. Suddenly a knock on her room door interrupted the fray and she went to open it. Selina had her hands on her hips with a raised eyebrow. Yoruichi smiled her playful grin.

"Hey! Uhm… uhm… I'm kinda running behind late… I knows! But I gotta look perfect for my little Soi. I think I need some more pins in my hair and maybe some more make up for my face like lipstick and…" Yoruichi started to count on her fingers the list of items she felt she still needed to apply to her already beautiful body. Selina smiled as she knew Yoruichi knew she didn't need anything of these things she was just nervous.

"Yoruichi stop…" Selina interrupted Yoruichi by putting a finger and instantly Yoruichi stopped to looked at her mentor. "You came to me almost dead in the back alley of this house… do you remember?" Yoruichi looked to the floor and bit her lip as she recollected the painful memory. She nodded and looked back at Selina. "Even then covered in dirt, grime, and blood, you were one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen… I meant that… and I still do…" Yoruichi sighed and nodded. Knowing Selina was right. "Now Soifon is here, waiting for you downstairs." Yoruichi eyes widened.

"She is? Oh no! what time is it?"

"Yoruichi!" Yoruichi stopped dead in her tracks. She turned her head back to Selina. "Breathe…" Yoruichi did as she was told, and felt calm. "Good… Now don't keep Soifon waiting…" Yoruichi nodded as Selina left the room closing the door behind her. Selina made her way back down the steps. "Soifon…" Soifon looked back to see Selina climb down the last step. "Yoruichi is just finishing up… she'll be down shortly…"

"Thank you Ms. Kyle." Soifon smiled as she went back to observing the city below. Selina sat on the couch and flipped on her big plasma screen television to the news. After a few minutes light steps were again heard from the spiral staircase. Unaware Soifon continued to stare out in deep thought at the landscape.

"Ah! There she is!" Selina said as she turned towards Yoruichi just stepping unto the last step. Soifon turned around slowly and raised an eyebrow. Time seemed to slow down for her as she took in all of what she saw. Yoruichi wore a golden dress that sparkled whenever the light shined down on her. It was bare back, sleeveless with the top tying behind her neck and the ribbons flowing down the her waist. Her usual ponytail has been traded for a purple updo interlaced with various jewels. Yoruichi looked up at Soifon as she stepped down from the last step. It was something about those golden orbs that captured Soifon in a trance every time she looked at them. Selina stood up and casually walked her way to Soifon and stood behind her as she stood in her trance like state. She leaned in to Soifon. "Beautiful… isn't she Soifon?"

"Huh? Oh… yea… stunning…"

"Yoruichi… come on nows you guys are seniors don't act all shy! Come get your date and head out already!"

Yoruichi looked away from Soifon with a slight blush as Soifon continued to stare with no remorse. Selina sighed as she pushed Soifon to towards Yoruichi. "Go on…" Soifon stumbled as she looked back at Selina with an annoyed looked that was quickly replaced by one of question as Selina smiled wholeheartedly. She turned back to look up at Yoruichi, she had already been shorter than her but the heels she was wearing made the height different that much more noticeable. Yoruichi smirked as she took Soifon by the arm and went out the door "Don't stay up and wait for me Selina!"

Selina chuckled to herself as she shut the door and made her way back to her couch for some much needed peace and quiet.


	2. Chapter 1part2: A Bee and A Cat

An hour later 8:00 pm Friday night…

Soifon pulled up to the valet service; as usual she caught the attention of everyone around her as she stepped of the vehicle with Yoruichi. She gave the keys to the valet boy. "Break it…. And I'll break you… got it?" Soifon added venom to her words as the boy looked down frightened and nodded nervously. "Good… and I've counted the miles on it… so even don't THINK about taking it for a joy ride…" Her eyes narrows as she walked behind Yoruichi still looking at him until she turned around the corner. She caught up with Yoruichi and walked arm in arm with her.

"Soifon… was that necessary?"

"Well… no… but! It makes sure the car's safe until we get back…"

Yoruichi sighed and she snuggled up to Soifon earning an uncharismatic blush from her. The two walked in the hotel finally reached the doors of the assigned area the prom was being held in. People stared at Soifon, at the way she dressed and the way she was toting around Yoruichi. Some gave her disgusted looks, others simply shook their heads, and some just shrugged it away and ignored them. Soifon once again put on her impassive face.

"Welcome to the Gotham High school 2012 Prom may I see your tickets please?" The big busted red-head smiled warmly.

"Hey Orihime! I didn't know you were working on staff tonight I thought you'd be inside having fun with the rest of us?"

"Oh I'm just doing this until Ms. Ise gets back. She said she needed to assist Mr. Kyoraku with something." Soifon merely rolled her eyes as Orihime went on with her long winded explanation while processing their tickets. Somehow during the conversion between Yoruichi and Orihime, it got way off topic, talking about the latest and newest video game on the wii. Soifon nudged Yoruichi and gave her a pleading look.

"Well Orihime I'm going to go inside now, I'll talk to you later at school Monday okies?"

"Okies Yoruichi! Have fun!" Orihime bounced up and down as she waved the couple goodbye.

"Finally… ergh…"

"What?" Yoruichi giggled.

"I can never understand how someone can be that happy or bubbly about everything."

"It wouldn't hurt if that rubbed off on you a little Soifon." Soifon stopped in her tracks still arm in arm with Yoruichi. She gave Yoruichi a glare. Yoruichi giggled once more. "Chea your right then it wouldn't be you anymore, would it?"

"Nope."

The two walked inside the huge ballroom. The theme had been set up as a 1950's Las Vegas Casino. Complete with Slot machines, Poker and Black jack tables and a makeshift bar, selling only sodas of course. Everyone had the same attire as the young couples in a classy dress up. Yoruichi stopped for a moment and looked amongst the crowd for a familiar face. When she found what she was looking for she squealed in delight and dragged Soifon with her. Soifon heaved a heavy sigh when she and her date reached the table of Kisuke and Kukaku.

"and what da hell is dat face for Fon? Don't like me no mores?" Kukaku smirked as she then pulled down one of her eyes and stuck out her tongue in mischief.

"Well, I'd rather talk to someone who has a broader sense of vocabulary and a good concept of the English language." Soifon raised an eyebrow in a sense of superiority. Kukaku thought for a second as Kisuke brought his trademark fan to his face and giggled along with Yoruichi. After a second or two more, the realization of her words sunk it. Her face frowned up in disgust as she slammed the glass down unto the table.

"Hey! Hey! Hey nows Fon? Who chu callin' stoopid?"Kukaku grit her teeth as she leans over the table face to face with Soifon who held her usual impassive face.

"and the last horse finally crossed the finsh line…" Soifon rolled her eyes as she slowly clapped her hands. "Good job Ol' Faithful I knew you'd cross that finish line sooner or later."

Yoruichi and Kisuke burst out into laugher and a heated Kukaku grabbed Soifon by her tie and pulled her closer.

"Look here you little brat! The only reason why I haven't clobbered chu yet cause chur lil' girlfriend over dere loves cha… kapesh?" Soifon narrowed her eyes down into a cold icy stare.

"Let … go… of my tie…" After a second more of staring eye to eye Kukaku let Soifon go and plumbed back unto her chair. She cross her arms and slouched down in it as usual except her face was now contorted in a scowl.

"Now come on Kukakuuuu and Soi Beeeeeeeee…. Don't fight. Were all friends here, remember?" Kisuke pointed out while waving his fan in his face. Suddenly quick as lightning the fan was swiped out of his hands by Soifon and she crushed it with one hand effortlessly.

"Don't call me that…" Kisuke shrugged his shoulders and reached in his back pocket only to pull out another fan and wave it in front of him. Soifon could only sigh again as she looked over to see Yoruichi had sat down across from them and she was patting a chair next to her. Reluctantly she sat down with her girlfriend and her friends.

"So! How's da happah couple this evenin'?"

Yoruichi chuckled a little as she glanced over to Soifon, who looked at Kisuke with so much hate. "I think my little Soi Bee would be much better if you didn't wear that ridiculous hat all the time Kisuke."

Soifon blushed heavily as she crossed her arms and looked away from Kisuke and Yoruichi. "Hey! I said don't call me that…"

Yoruichi leaned closer to Soifon and cuddled her in embarrassment. "Awwwww but Soi Bee you weren't complaining earlier ths moringgggggggggg!" She sung at the end of her sentence give it more emphasis. Soifon squirmed, trying to get away from her lover as embarrassment rushed over her. Both Kisuke and Kukaku by this point were laughing away at Soi's pitiful excuse to Yoruichi acquisitions.

"Yoruichiiiiii… your NOT helping…"

"Awww really? I couldn't tell…" Yoruichi laughed as she finally let Soifon go.

Kisuke spoke "So… senior year is done what's everyone doing?"

Kukaku leaned back in her chair. "I'm selling firearms… I just got mah permit to do so." She flashed a crazy smile.

Yoruichi chucked at Kukaku. "Hopefully you won't get shot like you did last time in the arm, playing with guns Kukaku."

"Hey! I didn't know it was loaded! Had I known dat I wouldn't have let my idiot brother who said it wasn't loaded in the first place… take aim at me and shoot me!"

Yoruichi and Kisuke howled with laugher as Kukaku grunted in her disapproval of her younger sibling.

"Is Kaien helping you in your new weapon shop?" Soifon questioned.

"Well chea… he wanted to keep family business going… he thought selling guns would be like our parents selling fireworks. Every deal comes with a bang…" Kukaku took her hand and made a gun sign and pretended to shoot Soifon across the table. Soifon raised a questionable eyebrow towards the gesture, before contorting her face unto her usual scowl.

Kisuke handed a piece of paper across the table to Yoruichi. "Kisuke what's this?

"Just read it…" Yoruichi rolled her eyes as she unfolded the paper and began to do.

"Kisuke Urahara… I hereby inform you that you have been… accepted to Gotham University for the studies of Scientific research and development. Due to your perfect scores on the SAT exam, we are offer full four year scholarship opportunities. OH MY GOD! Kisuke you did it!" Kisuke smiled and shrugged. "I knew you could accomplish anything if you would get off your lazy-ass every once in a while." She took the piece of paper and hit him on top of the head with it.

"Hey! I resent that! Well that answers for me and Kukaku… what about you two?"

"Well… I like living with Selina… she's like the mother I've never had… so I might get a job at her company and learn from her." Yoruichi sighed. "Better than doing nothing I guess…"

The table nodded in unison. "and you Soifon?" Kisuke tipped his hat to her.

If possible this made Soifon scowl even more than she was before. "I… I'm going back to china…" Soifon's revelation took everyone by complete surprise.

"China? Soifon… what about you talking about? What's in China?" Yoruichi started to panic, Soifon could see it in her eyes.

"I left someone there… My younger cousin… and I… I have to find him… you've guys have to understand… he's possibly the only real family I have left in this world…" Soifon look to the table avoiding Yoruichi's hurtful expression. For a moment the table fell into a deep silence.

"Why didn't you tell me Soifon…" Yoruichi looked at her girlfriend with so much sadness.

"I… I didn't want you to…"

"didn't want me to what Soifon? Worry? My girlfriend wants to move across the world and not say a damn thing to me! Tell me Soifon… what exactly am I not suppose to worry about? You leaving? Or you keeping things hidden from me?" Yoruichi slammed her hand down on the table, as she got up out of her seat and walked away from the table, unto the dance floor. Soifon sighed heavily and put her head down on the table.

Kisuke waved his fan in front of his face. "My my… Well that is shocking news Soifon…" A grunt of approval was his answer. "Soifon…" she looked up at him her eyes threating to spill unshed tears. "Go to her… If you let her go… you'll regret it later…" Kukaku crossed her arms and nodded to Kisuke's advice.

Soifon stood up with a heavy heart and nodded. "Your right Kisuke…" She then strolled her way out into the dance floor.

After searching for what seemed for thirty minutes or so, Soifon found Yoruichi who was dancing a boy with sky blue hair and eyes. Soifon put her usual scowl. "Yoruichi we still have to talk about this." Yoruichi narrowed her eyes down at Soifon as her dance partner took notice of Soifon.

"Get lost brat… oh it's you…" He stopped dancing with Yoruichi and turned to face her lover.

"Grimmjow don't…" Yoruichi grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop his advancement on Soi. He simply shrugged off Yoruichi, and leaned down to Soifon level. Clearly Soifon was not amused.

"Now see here you little runt. Yoruichi wants a real man now…" He smirked. "Not someone that pretends to masquerade as one. Catch my drift?" He took his hand and ruffled Soifon's hair and laughed. Soifon smacked his hand away and punched Grimmjow dead in the nose. The crowded dance floor parted as he fell unto the hardwood floor. People gasped and screamed as Grimmjow stood up on his feet.

"Talk is cheap, Grimmjow." Soifon cracked her knuckles to show she meant business.

"Fuck! You bitch! You actually hit me!" Grimmjow howled in a rage as he held his nose, to which it was bleeding profusely. The crowd circled around the three, loud thumping music still playing the background; the people cheered them on to fight. Yoruichi against her will faded herself into the crowd she fought to get in front of the spectators to get a better view of the situation. There stood Soifon and Grimmjow squaring up one another. She tried to run in-between them when two large hands grabbed her wrists. She looked back to see a rather heavy-set teenager holding her in place.

"Let go Nakeem!" Yoruichi struggled.

"No way, the boss is gunna enjoy this." Yoruichi turned back to look at the fight her eyes filled with tears.

"Soifon! Soifonnnnn!" Yoruichi attempts went unnoticed by the crowd screaming for bloodshed.

Meanwhile at the table…

Kisuke and Kukaku had been arguing about what new game was the best when they heard a commotion on the dance floor.

"What's going on?" Kisuke rubbed his chin stubble as Kukaku down her drink in one gulp.

"I don't know, but we better go check it out…" Kukaku slammed her drink on the table.

"Agreed." With that Kukaku and Kisuke made their way out unto the chaos on the dance floor. After a while of fighting people throughout the crowd Kukaku spotted someone man-handing Yoruichi. She ran up and tapped him on the shoulder from behind. He looked over his shoulder and Kukaku decked him. He fell unto the floor with a thud. Kukaku then grabbed Yoruichi who looked like she was about to take off like a bat out of hell.

"Yoruichi what's going on?" Kukaku said loud enough to be heard.

"Soifon! She started a fight with Grimmjow, because I was dancing with him! Kukaku let go! I have to fix this! This is all my fault…" Kukaku's eyes widened as she looked to where Yoruichi was trying to run off too. Sure enough Soifon was dodging all of Grimmjow meaningless attacks with little effort. In the split second of Kukaku being distracted Yoruichi slipped out of her grasp only to be stopped again by Kisuke. Kisuke grabbed Yoruichi by her shoulders and looked down at her.

"Yoruichi you can't go out there…"

"The hell I can't Kisuke! Now get out of my way!" she tried to push past her best friend who only held her firm in place.

"and what of her honor Yoruichi? Don't you think it will be shameful to be rescued from a beating by your girlfriend? Soifon already has it ruff in this school because she's rich and she's dating you. Just have faith in our little bee, if she win's she'll be Gotham High's most popular senior." Yoruichi slumped down her shoulders in defeat. She knew Kisuke was right in every sense of the word. She looked at the fight once more.

"Soifon…"

Soifon moved to the right as Grimmjow swung hard with his left fist, she took this opportunity to hit back with her elbow, knocking him unto the floor once again for the eighth time. Soifon swiftly turned around to face her opponent on the ground groaning and snarling like some rouge animal. She part took up a stance and motioned him to come at her again. He roared and obliged her wish as he charged her and tried to hit her with swift punches. "Stand still you little…" Grimmjow never got to finish the end of his sentence as he was flipped unto his back by Soifon.

"Had enough Grimmjow?" Soifon rubbed her hands together. He looked up at all the people laughing and pointing at him, it enraged him further. He screamed and got up on all fours. This was highly unusual, caught Soifon off guard. He ran on all fours and tackled her. Soifon hit the ground with such force, it took her breathe away.

"SOIFON!" Yoruichi screamed.

Grimmjow smiled and laughed. "AHAHAHAHAHA! OWWHHHHH WOOO BABAH! Let's do that againnnnnn." He then raised himself to handstand with both his feet in the air, and split them apart. Soifon grit her teeth as she flipped herself onto her feet. She dusted the dirt off her shoulder and eyed her opponent with a glare. "Oh cheaaaa I like that look Fon… if you weren't such a dyke, I'd might consider screwing you, but your girlfriend has more boom BAM in more places, if you catch my drift."

"Capoeira… A fighting style that combines music, dancing, and martial arts. Isn't it?"

"Ohhhh look at you being all smart, Fon. Well, school's out time to stop all that smart shit!" He kicked Soifon repeatedly with his powerful kicks. All of which Soifon blocked. As Grimmjow stopped his assault and flipped down on all fours, he took his leg and hit Soifon on top of her head. But she saw the kick coming and forced herself into a split, upper blocking his kick. She picked herself up once more and assumed a different stance than before. Grimmjow smiled, and charged at her again, on all fours. In one swift motion he raised himself on his hands once more and began his kicking fury. Soifon easily read all of his attacks and guarded herself Grimmjow switched positions suddenly taking his feet and swiping Soifon off hers. She hit the ground face first. Grimmjow stood up, and threw back his head and howled with laughter.

Soifon laid there for a moment, didn't move a muscle. Yoruichi, Kukaku, and Kisuke held their breath as Grimmjow picked up Soifon by her scalp. "tsk. Pipsqueak." Soifon's eyes popped wide open, she grabbed Grimmjow's arm with her hands and swung her feet to wrap around the same arm. In one moment, she broke bone as she cracked it in three different places. The crowded audibly expressed their sense of pain as Grimmjow dropped to the ground, wailing uncontrollably. Soifon slowly got up, as she had landed on her shoulder when Grimmjow dropped to the floor. She held her shoulder, as her ragged breathing ceased to stop. Kisuke went up and grabbed Soifon's other arm and raised it above her head.

"I give you Gotham High's new strongest fighter!" He announced. The crowd cheered and whistled. Yoruichi found her way through the crowd to Soifon.

"Soifon!" she went over and embraced Soifon. Soifon blushed as her height put her head right at Yoruichi's chest. Soifon pulled away and gasped for air that Yoruichi had been cutting off. She took Soifon chin her hands and made her up at her face. Soifon's heart melted as she saw tears stained on her face ruining her beautiful make-up. Their reunion was short lived as the police and bodyguards could be heard moving their way through the crowd.

"Welp kiddies! I love a happy ending as anyone else but we gotta get a move on!" Kisuke took Soifon, placed her on his back and took off with Kukaku and Yoruichi in hot pursuit. They managed to loop around the guards in the crowd and make their way out the ballroom door.

"Hey! Yoruichi what happened?" Orihime yelled after the escaping four.

"I'll tell you tomorrow in class Orihime! Sorry!" Yoruichi waved back at Orihime who nodded. The four went out the front door, at that very moment the head security guard showed up and interrogated Orihime.

"Did you see them run past here?"

"Who?" Orihime blinked.

"Those kids! There were four of 'em!"

"Let's see… I've seen a cute couple. A mean couple…" Orihime droned on and on about the random people she had been ticketing that night but never mentioning Soifon and the others. Suddenly another security guard showed up.

"Forget her George! Got word that those trouble makers are outside!"

"Let's roll…" and the two men stomped their way out the door.

A Few mintues earlier…

"Put me down Kisuke…" He did as he was told and let Soifon down on the ground. She took her arm and placed it between her legs and snapped the appendage back into place. "Black on black sports car. Has Soifon spelled on the license plates." The boy nodded, selected the right keys and ran off in the right direction.

"Jeez Soifon who'd ever known you were alil firecracker! I've got an all new sense of respect for you nows…" Kukaku smiled.

"Well… I only get riled up for things I find important enough to fight for." Yoruichi looked away to the ground as Soifon smiled back at Kukaku. Just then the black Lamborghini pulled up and the boy hopped out of it. "Thanks.. uhm…"

"Hanataro…" He nervously replied. She handed him a hundred dollar bill and proceeded into the vehicle after everyone else. The teenager looked at the money and held it up in the moonlight.

"Don't worry… it's real. You did a great job. Maybe you should apply for Wayne Enterprises one day."

"Hey! There they are!" Soifon and Hanataro looked back to see two security guards heading out the door coming their way.

"Sorry Hanataro. Love and stay and chat but as you can see were in a hurry, but don't forget to apply there on Monday!" Hanataro backed away from the car as the wheels screeched and it flew out of the parking lot.

"Awwww damn! Why didn't you stop them kid?" The security guard clearly out of breath asked the boy. The second one popped his back into place.

"Well… she offered me a job."

"Job? Eh? Where?"

"Wayne Enterprises." The two security guards looked at each other in confusion. "Look see! It's the biggest tip I've gotten all night!" Hanataro held up his hundred dollar bill for them to see. The two men scratched their heads and the realization hit them, they had been chasing Bruce Wayne's adopted daughter around the prom.

Inside the car…

Kukaku turned back to look out the rearview mirror. "Coast is clear Soifon. Slow down." Soifon eased her foot off the accelerator, and drove the speed limit. "Whew… BEST PROM EVER! WOO!" Kukaku exclaimed and hugged Kisuke who in the back seat with her. "See told yah we shoulda took the train…" she smiled his way as he shrugged. Soifon drove her way around town and got onto the highway. Yoruichi pulled down the mirror, wiped off all of her make-up and let down her hair. She continued to look out the window after she was done caring for herself. Kukaku and Kisuke were in the back seat talking about the fight as Soifon would occasionally glace over at Yoruichi in her trace like state.

Soifon pulled up into Wayne Manor and drove the car into the garage. Once in the garage she parked the car into its assigned spot. The group out and proceeded inside only to be greeted by Alfred. "Good evening Ms. Fon. I see we have guest. I'll prepare a meal right away."

"Goods! I'm starvin' I'll take two tacos, one burrito and a… Hey!" Kisuke elbowed Kukaku.

"No thank you Alfred, we'll just have some chips and soda if you don't mind."

"Of course sir. And for you Ms. Fon and Ms. Shihouin?"

Soifon looked at Yoruichi who looked like she didn't want to eat. "No were fine Alfred, we'll be in my room if you need anything."

"Very good Ms. Fon. Also Master Bruce and Master Drake are out in Gotham at the moment." Soifon nodded as she followed everyone up to her room. Once inside Soifon's room she closed the door behind them.

"Whew… everyone okay?" Soifon asked. Everyone nodded their heads in approval but Yoruichi. "Yoruichi?" Yoruichi looked to Soifon at the sound of her name. She gave her a look between rage and sadness. Wordlessly she walked out room through the glass door leading a small patio. Soifon looked to Kisuke who shrugged; Kukaku punched him the stomach and pointed for Soifon to go after her. Soifon sighed as made her way unto the patio and closed the glass door behind. She walked over, stood next to Yoruichi, leaning over the railing. A moment of silence passed in-between them as they watch Gotham city far off into the distance.

"Why?"

"Because… I love you…" Yoruichi looked over at Soifon whose gaze never left the twinkling lights. "and you see love makes people do things they wouldn't normally do." Soifon looked down then turned and faced Yoruichi.

"Even act so childish as to pick a fight with the school's three time wrestling champion?" Soifon smiled.

"Yes, even to do something that irrational." For a moment Yoruichi relaxed herself and smiled, but the warmth faded as she returned to her impassive face. "Then why wouldn't you tell me about china Soifon?" Soifon sighed, the question she had been dreading al night had finally come on the surface.

"Well… I wasn't sure about it at first, but now I am."

"Isn't there some other way besides going halfway across the world?"

Soifon hummed for a moment and scooted closer Yoruichi. "I guess I could ask Wayne-sama to hired people to look for him." Yoruichi let out a sigh of relief. Soifon could have sworn she heard the girl purr, as Yoruichi leaned closer to Soifon, their lips just a few centimeters apart. Yoruichi caught something out of the corner of her eye, she turned and looked back and Soifon did the same. There sat Kukaku and Kisuke on the floor Indian style. She was holding Kisuke's head in a headlock with one arm and gave a thumbs up with her free hand. Soifon and Yoruichi laughed, and turned their attention back to each other. Yoruichi took Soifon into her embrace, and the two engaged in a deep passionate kiss.

9:50 Monday morning at Gotham High School…

The end of first period bell rung and the hallway overflowed with various students all bustling their way to their lockers or next classrooms. Soifon pushed her way to her locker and opened it.

"Hmmmm… Doesn't look like much…" Soifon raised an eyebrow as moved her locker door to reveal two teenaged boys looking at her curiously. A brightly colored red headed boy with tribal tattoos on his forehead and an orange haired boy. "You sure this is the one that beat Grimmjow last night and sent him to the hospital?"

"That's what Orihime told me." The red haired boy leaned closer to Soifon, obviously invading her personal space. Soifon leaned back a little but remained silent.

"So your saying… this girl…" The red haired-boy questioned

"Uh huh…"

"Broke Grimmjow's left arm…."

"Yup…"

"In three different places?"

"So the story goes…"

The red haired –boy straightened up. "Psh, bullshit! I don't believe it!" Soifon narrowed her eyes.

"Would you like a re-run of what I did last night?" Suddenly two warm caramel colored hands wrapped around Soifon's waist. She felt a nuzzle behind her neck.

"Buzz buzz lil bee… My you seem pretty angry today. Could it be that they have something to do with it? What did you guys do to my poor little Soi-bee Renji? Ichigo?" The two boys shook their head no.

"We were just coming to check out the girl who busted up Grimmjow pretty good. Honest Yoruichi!" Renji the red-hair explained.

"Hey wait would do you mean we? You're the one who couldn't believe it! I trust Orihime!" The two boys started to bicker as Yoruichi laughed and snuggled up to Soifon, who tried to scowl to hide her light blush.

"Well. Whatever the case, get lost my little bee doesn't like groupies."

Ichigo turned on his heel and walked away. "Sure thing Yoruichi. See you at practice later today." Renji was about to protest when Ichigo grabbed him by the collar and dragged him down the hallway, caveman style.

Soifon turned around to face Yoruichi, who smiled down at her.

"Thanks…"

"No problem my little bee" Yoruichi hummed as she took her finger and touched Soifon nose. She wrinkled it and sneezed. "Bless you…" Soifon nodded and sniffed. "Well you're the talk of the whole school love, after last night. People are looking at you from everywhere." Soifon looked around, and counted at least 30 pairs of her taking note of her interactions with Yoruichi. This if anything made her more embarrassed. Suddenly a girl with camera ran up to the couple, startling them.

"Hi! Chizuru Honsho! For Gotham High Knight's newspaper! I was wondering could I get a photo of you two? It's for the most popular senior of the year photo." She held up her camera. Soifon and Yoruichi looked at each other confused but nodded and posed for the girl. With a flash the girl looked at the photo. Soifon had wrapped her hand around Yoruichi's waist, while Yoruichi turned towards Soifon putting her hand just above Soifon's chest. "Perfect!" the girl exclaimed. "Thank you guys sooooo much! You won't regret it!" She waved as she took ff back into the chaos stampede of the students.

"Now do you believe me?" Yoruichi put her hands on her hips.

"Never said I didn't. let's gets to class before the bell rings." Soifon closed the locker as the two merged themselves into student traffic.


	3. Chapter 2part1: No Honor Among Thieves

CHAPTER TWO: NO HONOR AMONG THIEVES

Months Later at Gotham Docks 9 pm Saturday night…

Black Jacket swerved her bike to a stop in an alleyway. She hopped off the vehicle, climbed on top a dumpster and up the side of the building. Once on the rooftop she walked to the edge facing the harbor. She reached for her ear and pressed the hidden Bluetooth.

"Alright Kisuke… I'm here… where are the others?"

"Hold your horses Soifon not everyone is as punctual as you. I still can't believe you're the one and only Black Jacket! They say your sting kills girl. I heard this one time…"

"Kisuke…"

"Hmmmmm?"

"Shut. Up."

"Fine Jeez! All I was doing was…"

"Kisuke stop tormenting her…" Savannah defended. "I'll be there in 5 minutes Black."

Kisuke sighed through the device. "Give a girl a compliment and they tear a man down so hard… it's sexism I say! Sexism!"

Black rolled her eyes and made a mental note on teaching Kisuke the meaning of pain later. "Kukaku. Respond. Where are you?" After a brief moment of silence, loud static blew through everyone's Bluetooth.

"Chea chea chea Imma comin'!" Black, Savannah and Kisuke raised an eyebrow as they heard swerving, sirens, and faint sounds of gunfire before more silence.

"Savannah… it was YOUR idea to bring Kukaku."

"Well… She's good at causing diversions. I'll give her that." Savannah laughed. A crack of a whip alerted Black that she was nearby as she turned to see Savannah land and stroll her way on the rooftop. "Well well well… look what I found… A bee buzzing her way through Gotham alone. Hmmmmm… something should be done about that." Savannah took her hand and rubbed Black's cheek affectionately. Black looked at her hand and grabbed it.

"I don't mix business with pleasure Savannah…" Savannah merely shrugged as she placed that trademark catty grin on her lips.

"Just because you don't, doesn't mean I can't. I enjoy my nightlife." Just then loud screeching, and knocked over trash cans caused the two to stop and run over to the edge of the building. They looked down to see Kukaku getting out of a mangled buggy. She scratched her head for a moment then looked up at the pair.

"Hey dere! It's the ultimate duo!"

"Damn it Kukaku! Be quiet! This requires a level of stealth and…"

"WHA? SPEAK UP I CAN'T HEAR YAH!" She held her hand next to ear emphasizing her point. Suddenly a strong wire wrapped around Kukaku's waist and she was hoisted upwards, upside down. Black tugged on the rope until Kukaku was eye level, hanging upside down by a nearby fire escape. Black narrowed her eyes.

"Be quiet…" Kukaku scowled and stuck out her tongue. Black reached up and touched her Bluetooth. "Alright… Kisuke why'd you call us here?"

Fast typing could be heard on the other end of the call. "Well… remember when you said you wanted to find your cousin? Welp! Good news! Search no more! I've found him!" Black eyes widened. "Yup, I've found him. He was really hard to track before this new development, but overall I've finally confirmed it's him." Black let Kukaku down.

"Where is he Kisuke?"

"Psh! Thank you Kisuke, your welcome Soifon just…"

"KISUKE!"

"Alright jeez… Take a look over to the bay and you'll see a large boat with a snake on the side of it." The three did as they were told and immediately spotted it. "Your cousin is on that boat, because he tried to steal from an organization called the league of assassins."

"I've heard that name from somewhere…" Black mused.

"Well you should have… they're criminal organization led by the one and only Ra's Al Ghul, and his daughter Taila Al Ghul. Their pretty secretive and it was hard to encrypt their data, but not impossible. Anyways, they're on a pit stop sailing from Hong Kong to Brazil. I can only imagine what they want to do down there, but I digress. Black… They're going to kill him. No one steals from the assassins and live. It's a wonder why he's still alive."

"And nows our chance to save him right?"

"You got it. Give me a few minutes to re-simulate the plan in the computer and we'll get start with operation: snatch and grab." Kisuke went off com.

"So Soifon… What's with the metal headband? You look like one of those actors on the tv show Naruto." Kukaku pointed to her own forehead.

"What's with the merc get up? You look like that rouge Deathstroke."

Kukaku beamed proudly. "Thanks! I tried really had to get the outfit like him while still added my own spice." Black rolled her eyes again and Savannah chuckled under the breath. "I like red and black. Hey! Don't get off subject! The headband!"

Soifon touched her yellow headband. Although she had a traditional bat cowl complete face mask, her golden headband set her apart from the others in the bat family. "It's a Headband… don't worry about it…"

"Well what does the symbol mean on the metal part eh?"

"Kanji for Hornet" Kukaku scratched her head and then shrugged.

Kukaku turned to Savannah. "And what's with the leather get up? You didn't like your more revealing flowing god crap before?" Kukaku tugged on Savannah's arm.

"Well it's more comfortable but it's not good for fights and skirmishes. More durable you could say." Savannah had taken Catwoman's old leather outfit for herself. Needless to say she filled out the curves nicely.

"Whatevers your crazy Yoruichi."

"Kukaku you can't call us that in public." Black warned.

"Eh? Call you what?"

"Our real names, we have Aliases for a reason…"

"Aw chea! I got cha! Like codenames and stuff, super-secret spy stuff!" Kukaku then looked around in an over dramatic fashion for any danger. "Well okies I knows chur Black Jacket and Yoruichi is Savannah. So… what's my code name?"

"Whatever you want…"

Kukaku hummed for a minute or so, then snapped her fingers. "Ah! I got it! Call me… Sin." Black and Savannah raised an eyebrow and looked at each other and then back at Kukaku. "What? It's what I always do best."

Black sighed. "Fine Sin it is..." She reached up and pressed her Bluetooth. "Kisuke we don' have all night here…"

"Yea I know, okay I've gone over the layout of the vessel and the men aboard it. The crew is taking orders from a woman calling herself Tia Halibel. Judging from her file, I'd say she'd kill any enemy on sight. So if I were you guys I'd be super careful."

"Dually noted." Black then front flipped herself off the roof and unto the ground as Savannah followed leaving 'Sin' by herself confused.

"And how da hell do I…" Sin then spotted an open dumpster, and without any hesitation jumped in. She climbed out, dusted herself off, smelled under her arms and shrugged.

"Alright we need to get to that boat… we could hotwire a watercraft nearby with.."

"No need…" Sin waved off Black. She went up to her mangled buggy and tapped the hood of it. "This babah is amphibious." She then hopped in and waved for everyone to do the same.

"Fine… but cut off the engine when we get close… don't want to attract attention."

"Psh, speak for yourself." Sin started up the car and reeved the engine. "Okay everyone hang on this might get a little bumpy! Heh always wanted to say that…" Black and Savannah looked at each other worried as Sin squealed the tires against the pavement and took off. After an abrupt right turn, Sin raced her way on the wooden surface of the docking bay towards the water.

"Uhhhhhh Sin? You might wanna slow down?" Savannah griped her seat for dear life as she saw the huge body of water growing closer.

"Eh? What for?" Just then the car lurched itself off the bay and with a huge splash into the water. Soaking Savannah, leaving Sin and Black unscathed. Sin looked back once again with a huge grin plastered on her face to see an enraged Savannah. Those golden sun orbs burned with fire as she looked at Sin with so much hate. If looks could kill, Sin would be buried six times over by now. Sin turned around and shrugged as she pulled a lever making the vessel move.

After a while of wresting with the strong current in the Gotham bay. The group approached the boat. "Sin… the engine…" Sin cut off the engine drifting the craft next to boat. "This is good…" Black turned to face them. "Now let's go through with Kisuke's plan."

"Wait… what plan?"

Black rolled her eyes. "If you were listening Sin, you would know by now, you and Savannah are supposed to split up and sabotage control room, while I go and find my cousin down below."

"Oh cheaaaaa…. Dat plan, chea gotcha!" Sin nodded. A guard walked past, scanned the area, and then proceed along his post. Savannah hopped up the railing and silently strolled her way onto the deck. She looked around nervously before looking to where she once was. She nodded in that direction. Black and Sin then hopped over the railing and made their way over to Savannah. Savannah peeked around the corner and mentally tallied the guards. "There are too many of them Black. Suggestions?" Savannah looked back at Black. Black thought for a second.

"Sin?"

"Hmmm?"

"What caliber of bullets do you have on you right now?"

"Twenty eight millimeter blanks, cause I know how you feel about people dying and all that crap."

"and gun?"

"Two P90 rifles"

Are those the only ones you have on you?"

"No I've got some pistols and a combat knife, the rest is just ammo. Which is all blank as well."

"Good. Now... cause a distraction…" Black pushed Sin around the corner. She shuffled to a stop, in plain view of the guards. The guards all turned and looked in her direction. She held her hands up and smiled. After a moment of silent confusion, gun fire tore through the Gotham air.

"You said it yourself, she makes for a good distraction."

"Oh your too cruel." Savannah chuckled.

"Now go to control room, and I'll go down below." Savannah nodded, before slipping into the shadows. Black then found a door with a stairway leading downwards. She began her decent below deck. She made it to the bottom and heard feet treading her way. She quickly slipped her way upwards, and unto a pipe. She watched as the guards rushed past her going up the stairs. She slipped down and looked around. Finding a nearby vent, she took off the grate and crawled inside.

On Deck…

Sin dual wielded two pistols skillfully shooting people in non-vital areas. "Damn it! She coulda told me to come out here and do this!" She jump and dodged, reached in her pocket and threw a flash grenade, momentarily stunning the guards. "Not like I would have complained!" She shot one guard in the chest and another in the stomach. The gun clicked signaling she was out of ammo. "Okay… You wanna play? Meet mah little friend!" She reached behind and took out a P90 rifle. Automatic gunfire riddled through numerous guards. Sin took her hand and rubbed her nose. "Tsk. Always wanted to say that too." Just then more guards shot at Sin. "Damn it! Freakin' Cockroaches! Where da hell do ya'll keep comin' from?"

Control room…

Savannah slipped through the open glass window of the dark control room. Once inside she made her way to the huge control center. She began to feel overwhelmed as she scanned the button to deactivate the ship's engine. She sighed, took her claws, and punched through panel, ripping out wires as she did so. The ship lurched, and Savannah felt it losing power. Her victory was short lived as she heard someone jiggling the door handle. She slinked her way over to the table on the other side of the room and hid under it. Two guards walked in and pointed their laser guided rifles throughout the room.

"Hey look at this…" Savannah watched as guard examined the broken panel.

"Must be the reason why the ship lost power… whoever did this couldn't have gone far… spread out." Skillfully she waited for her chance then slipped out the window she had entered before.

"What was that?"

"Just the wind, calm down. Look everywhere. Find them." Savannah inwardly breathed a sigh of relief as her attention became focused on the deck down below. She looked over the railing to see Sin actually giving the guards a good amount of trouble. Suddenly the guards stopped shooting at Sin and dodged all of her bullets.

Realizing this Sin stop firing and looked beyond the smoke and floor riddled with bullet holes. A tall woman stepped in front of the group of guards. Her uniform was like all the others. All slender black, with a mask only showing the eyes. She pulled off her mask, to reveal a tan woman with green eyes and brown wavy hair. "I hear You've been causing quite the ruckus onboard our ship. I cannot allow to do as you please any longer." She reached behind her and pulled out a tanto.

Sin frowned. "andddddddd who are you supposed to be?" she scratched her head in confusion.

"Oh that's right. I'm sorry when one opponent is about to be killed, he or she should atleast know the name of who killed them, and curse their name from the eternal afterlife." The woman bowed. "Mila Rose."

Sin yawned. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that. Wha?" She leaned forward and put her hand close to her ear. Mila narrowed her eyes and in one swift motion cut Sin's P90 rifle barrel lean off. Sin watched the metal piece clank unto the deck, she grit her teeth.

"Mila Rose… Now that I have your full attention… let us dual."

"That gun… cost me almost three grand. And you just cut it like it was worth five cents." Sin swiftly kicked the girl in the stomach and made her fall down butt first unto the ground. "Do you have any idea where I'm going to get three grand to buy a new one?" Mila Rose stood up on her feet as the guards behind her pulled out their own tantos. She raised a hand up signaling them to put away their weapons.

"No… I will deal with this one, for Lady Halibel." Sin narrowed her eyes, tossed her useless rifle aside and grabbed a combat knife out of her boot.

"Let's dance bitch." Savannah jumped over the railing unto the deck in front of Sin. Mila Rose let out a battle cry and charged. Faster than the eye could see Savannah blocked the potentially lethal blow, with her diamond studded claws.

"And who says diamonds aren't a girl's best friend?" She then pushed Mila Rose back a couple feet. "We have to go Sin. Now."

"But!"

"Now Sin. Not up for discussion." She grabbed Sin and threw her overboard. "Sorry, you're going have to save that last dance for later. Chow!" with that she too leaped over the railing unto the bay. Mila and guards ran to the edge and looked over. They saw nothing but black water.

"Search the boat. Check inventory. Everything! Leave nothing unturned!"

A guard stepped up to her. "Rose-sama. The intruders have disabled the controls to the ship's engines and prevented us from traveling." Just then Mila sliced his head off.

"I want results. Not now… but yesterday. Go!"

"Yes, Rose-sama." Everyone disappeared to search the ship.

In water…

Savannah and Sin finally resurfaced. "Damn it Savannah! I had her!"

"Yeah you did, but then you pulled out your knife. You were going to kill her, weren't you?"

"Damn right I was!"

"Sin, were not supposed to kill anyone remember?"

Sin splashed the water. "Fuck that! She cut my rifle in half Savannah… in half!" She splashed more water as Savannah rolled her eyes. Sin sniffled. "Gawd damn it, where's my justice? How am I going to afford another one of those Savannah?"

"Let Black take care of it, and next time don't lose your temper so much it causes you to kill in front of Black."

"Technically speaking she wouldn't have known a thing if SOMEONE keeps their mouth shut." Savannah shrugged.

"As much as I like chatting under the moonlight in Gotham bay, I'd rather do it in your little boat car." Sin looked around.

"Come on… this way…" Savannah swam after Sin in the general direction.

On board the ship, below deck…

Black crawled through various vents, and suddenly stopped when she heard someone groan. She crawled over some more and looked down through a grate. A small boy sat in a chair tied up. Examining the room from above Black could tell there was no one currently in the room. She broke the hinge on the grate and it crashed down below. She followed and jumped down. She looked around the dark room only being illuminated by a single light shining down on the boy from the ceiling. She walked over the boy who hung his head. She bent down and looked at him.

"Ggio… wake up…"

The boy groaned in pain as his golden eyes looked down upon Black. "And who are you supposed to be? You costumed freak." His eyes narrowed. "If you're going to kill me then do it already. No need to take me to that shithole sokyoku hill or whatever."

"Shhhh… I'm a friend sent to get you out of here." She stood back up and began to untie him.

"What? Sent from who?" He shook out of his restraints and stood up to face her.

"I'll disclose that later… right now… all you have to worry about is getting out of…." Black saw his eyes grow wide, before her whole world faded to black. Ggio watched a tan blonde woman take a pistol and knock black unconscious unto the hard steel floor. She raised the pistol up at him.

"It would seem we have a pest control problem aboard this ship." Ggio grit his teeth and turned around to make a run for it. The woman shot him in the right shoulder. He tumbled unto the ground just in front of the doorway. Two women appeared in the doorway. "Apache… Sun-Sun… treat his wound, and then tie him up tighter this time." She kicked Black over to her back. She bent down over her and tapped her face with the pistol. After realizing Black was knocked out cold, she reached up and took off her mask. She raised an eyebrow as she took her gun and examined the pale Asian's face. After humming for a moment, the two women from earlier rushed back in standing in front of the doorway in the room. "This One… tie her up in chains. I want to have a chat with her later." Apache and Sun-Sun nodded, before they took Soifon by her legs and shoulders out the room.

On the docks…

Kisuke came over the Bluetooth in both Sin's and Savannah's ear. "Hows it looking guys?"

Savannah reached up and pressed the device. "We had to bail at the last second. We're waiting on Black. She should have extracted the target by now. It's been an hour. Kisuke you don't think something happened to her do you?"

"Don't know… I've been trying to contact her, but I get nothing."

"Well try one more time Kisuke, if you get no answer, we'll go back…"

"You got it Yoruichi…" Savannah looked out to the bay, at the ship clearly being on high alert status.

"Don't worry Kitty, She'll come back, or we'll just have to go get her back." Sin put her hand on Savannah's shoulder for comfort. Savannah sighed and nodded.

On board the ship…

Soifon hung upside down from the ceiling tied up in chains, still unconscious. The blond woman took a small bottle and waved it in front of Soifon's nose. Slowly but surely Soifon began to stir.

"That's it… Come back to the world of the living." Soifon's eyes grew wide and then narrowed down. She wriggled a bit, and then realized her predicament. She glared at the woman who stood inches away from her, face to face. The woman leaned in closer.

"Hmmmmmm… cute…" Soifon was taken off guard by this, and her face flushed red. "Those stormy grey eyes. Their like the quiet before the storm. I like them." The woman took her hand and caressed Soifon's face. Soifon looked away towards the wall. The woman laughed. "You know… the scowl just makes it that much cuter." Soifon looked back at her. "Tia Halibel… I am a personal guard working for her lady Talia Al Ghul."

"Black Jacket."

"Are you?" Tia laughed a bit, reached in her back pocket to pull out Soifon's mask. Soifon's eyes grew wide as she had just realized she was exposed. "Now to my knowledge… you're known as Soifon the daughter of the billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne." She waved the mask in front of Soifon. "But you never know… I could be wrong…" Just then the Bluetooth device in Soifon's mask started talking. Tia reached inside the mask and turned the volume up. Soifon and Tia listened to the conversation between Kisuke and Savannah. "Friends of yours? They seem awfully worried about you…" Tia took the device out of the mask, threw it on the ground and smashed it to pieces with her high heel. Soifon grit her teeth. "Your attempt to save this thief went unsuccessful." She motioned to the darkness surrounding them. Apache and Sun-Sun brought out Ggio arm in arm. Ggio struggled against his captures for a moment before recognizing the figure suspended in the air.

"Soifon?" Tia then waved them away as they took an enraged Ggio back into the darkness.

"Ggio? Ggio! I'll get you out I swear it on my life!" her only reply was the silence the ensued the room.

Tia then leaned in closer face to face with Soifon. "Do you know what he tried to steal, Soifon?" Soifon merely held her scowl in place. "This data chip…" Tia held up a green chip in her left hand for Soifon to see. "This chip holds secrets from our organization. If it ever reached the black market, it would sell for a hefty price. But like you… He failed miserably." Soifon deepened her scowl. Tia chuckled again, leaned close and whispered into Soifon's ear. "I told you, that the scowl only makes you cuter did I not beloved?"

"Sorry… I already have a girlfriend…"

"A girl… friend…" Tia hummed for a moment. "But have you ever had a woman before Soifon?" Soifon's scowl changed unto a look of confusion, as Tia leaned back to look at Soifon. Soifon took a look into those electrifying green eyes. She noted the woman's strikingly bright blond hair along with her tan skin with a purple tattoo of lightning bolts on both of her cheeks. She looked further down to see she was wearing tight black spandex, with black high heels. Her outfit did bring out her busty chest and hips even further. "See something you like? Soifon?" Soifon snapped out of daze and narrowed her eyes once again.

"No…" Soifon blushed. She'd never admit it, but the woman before her was beautiful and exotic, and her middle-eastern accent only added to the equation.

Tia laughed and leaned closer to Soifon again, inches apart. Tia grabbed the back of Soifon's head and pulled her closer. Before Soifon realized it, Tia had kissed Soifon. Mentally Soifon cursed herself, as her body did not comply with her will and responded to the kiss. Tia broke off and smiled. "See? Completely different from kissing a little girl to a woman, isn't it Soifon?" Soifon's face only grew redder as her eyes narrowed down in disgust. As much as Soifon hated herself, she just could not come up with a denial of their encounter. "Well you can hang around there and glare at me all night, for all I care. For now…" Suddenly gun fire could be heard outside the steel door.

Tia took out her pistol from behind and pointed at the doorway. Someone out of the door was clearly trying to get in from the way they kept ramming it. After a short silence the door fell onto the ground. There stood Sin, with her other P90 rifle pointing it at Tia.

"Stalemate… eh bitch?"

"It would seem so…" Sin took the shot first and hit Tia twice in the stomach, she feel onto the ground groaning in pain. Quickly she went over to Soifon, took a lock pick out of her boot and worked on the lock.

"Boy I'm I glad to see you Sin, where's Savannah?"

"Chea you knows da hero always comes late right? She's getting your cousin. So no worries." She finally opened the lock that bonded Soifon. The chains fell to the floor, but Soifon was still bound by her feet. Sin took her lock pick and worked on her feet. Once free Soifon flipped and landed on her feet. Tia rose up and pointed her pistol at Sin. Soifon quickly took a batarang and knocked it out of her hands. She went over and grabbed the chip lying on the ground, and put it in her belt. Next she went over and grab her cowl and slid it on. Sin ran over to the door only to realize that Black was not behind her. She turned back to see her bent over Tia.

"For the record… there is nothing… between us…"

Tia coughed and smiled. "I beg to differ… Beloved." Black wrinkled her nose in disgust as she slowly got up and ran out the door with Sin. "I will find you… I WILL FIND YOU SOIFONNNNNNN!" Running down the identical hallways, Sin and Black looked back for a moment from which they had just exited.

"Sounds like chu has a stalker…" Sin smirked.

"Shut… up…"

"But how did she know your…" Sin was interrupted by a metal grate crashing onto the ground in front of them, followed by Savannah gracefully landing on her feet.

"Savannah,,, where's Ggio?" She smiled and pointed back up at the opening. After a few moments, shuffling was heard coming from the vent above them, until the boy fell thru the opening unto the hard steel floor. Savannah strong armed him to his feet. He shoved her with bound hands.

"What da fuck is going on here? I mean seriously? My fuckin' cousin is running around in a damn Halloween costume? This psychotic bitch picks me up and shoves me in a vent telling me to crawl or she'd cut my balls off! And who is this psycho gun toting bitch eh?" Black walked up to him and slapped him hard across his face. He held his hands up to his cheek.

"That's for getting caught… and this…" She punched him in the stomach, and he slowly lost consciousness. "is to help you learn some damn manners." Black took the limp body over her shoulder and looked at Sin and Savannah. "What's the situation upstairs?"

"Well… Those main 3 goons are still searching for us on the deck… They haven't come down here yet. I say we find some way out from down here…" Sin picked her teeth with a random tooth pick. "Of course we could do it the hard way and bum rush ourselves out unto the upper deck." She flicked the toothpick and grinned. Black thought for a moment and then shifted Ggio's weight on her shoulder.

"Well where is the boat?" Sin pointed to the wall to her right.

"It should be on this side… see… the engine room is that way."

"Okay… Savannah… reach into my back pouch, and pulled out a black box." Savannah did as she was told, grabbed the box and handed it to Black. Black placed it on the wall, and fiddled with a digital interface before backing up. The device counted down from ten seconds, then sprouted two mechanical arms. The end of each of pointed to the wall and glowed red and it cut a perfect circle in the hull. The device deactivated and the circle fell out and splashed into the water below. Black walked up to the hole and peered outside, just like Sin predicted the boat was nearby. She looked back at the pair and nodded.

"tsk… damn it… cats HATE water…" Savannah whined.

"It's either this or be shot at Savannah…"

Savannah looked down the way, then looked back at Black. 'Fine… but you owe me big time…" She pushed past black and dove into the bay, and Black soon followed. Sin bounced up and down like a boxer for a moment before backing up and sprinting towards the opening diving into water after them.

Hours later inside the Batcave…

Ggio Vega opened his eyes to a bright light shining down on him. He held his arm up shielding himself from the blinding white light. "Ergh… where am I?" He groaned.

"Your safe…" He turned over to see Soifon step into the light. "Mind telling me what you were doing, shaming the Fon and Vega clan?" Ggio swung his feet over the edge of the table he'd been resting on.

"When your nothing but a street rat… every penny counts… and as I recall… I didn't leave our home burnt down into pieces Shaolin." Soifon grit her teeth.

"Soifon… my name is Soifon, Ggio…" He looked at her with defiant eyes. Her hard gaze softened. "When our clan was killed… you ran off… gone without a trace… I burnt the temple down because I didn't want anyone to intrude and steal whatever secrets our clan hid away in that sacred place. More importantly… I did it… so I didn't have anything holding me back from find you…" Ggio eyes looked down to the floor. "I know it must have been hard for you Ggio…" Soifon went over and embraced Ggio. His eyes widened and he looked at her. "I'm sorry you had to endure so much… seeing our family perish… not having anyone there to look after you… or to tell you… you were loved and thought of… I'm sorry I didn't find you earlier…" Ggio looked away from her, his eye threating to spill tears. Soifon let go and stood up again.

"Chea… well… it wasn't all dat bad I guess…" Ggio took his arm rubbed his nose and sniffled. "Met some interesting people and I learned how to survive on the streets." He hopped off the table unto the floor and stretched. "Where are we anyways? It's kinda cold in here."

"I'll answer that…" A deep voice echoed from the darkness. Into the light stepped Bruce Wayne followed by Alfred. "You're not going to make this a habit are you Soifon? Bring unexpected guess into our home?" Soifon bowed deeply.

"My apologies Wayne-sama… I didn't know where else to…"

"Relax Soifon… I know…" Bruce and Alfred walked pasted them into darkness once more and after a moment or two lights lit up the cave. Ggio's jaw dropped at the sight of how huge the place was. Soifon left Ggio side up the steps to find Bruce fiddling with the computer. "It wouldn't be safe to take him to a nearby hospital considering who his captures were."

Ggio hopped off the table and ran up the steps behind Soifon. "So who were those guys anyway? Mercenaries? Ninjas?" Everyone looked back at him.

"Oh dear sir, you don't have any idea who you were trying to steal from?" Ggio shook his head. "Well might I suggest sir that next time you do your research?" Ggio scowled for a moment before Bruce spoke.

"They are a highly dangerous organization called the League of Assassins. And their leader Ra's Al Ghul has lived for well over a couple hundred centuries."

"Whoa wait… how long?"

"Centuries…"

"I mean that's just not possible right? Right?"

"Oh it's possible and very real…" Bruce clicked a button, and the screen popped up a picture of a cave with a mysterious green glowing liquid pool.

"This a Lazarus Pit… Ra's secret to immortality. If a dying man entered the pit, he'll come out a healthy strong one. But not without side effects, it is said if you use the Lazarus Pits multiple times, the effects of it grow short and the worse it is dealing with side effect called inner demons."

"Inner demons…" Soifon thought out loud. "This whole Lazarus Pit thing sounds familiar, but my people called it something different… but I don't remember what though…" She scratched the back of her head.

"Well, there's nothing to worry about except the assassins getting a hold of him. He should be grateful they didn't kill him on sight." Ggio scoffed and crossed his arms. Soifon bowed and stepped down from the platform.

"Well… I'm going home Wayne-sama… contact me if you have any further information. I'll be on call…" She turned to looked back at Ggio unsure if he should follow or not. "Come on…" His heart skipped a beat as he trotted by Soifon's side. She walked to her parked motorcycle and gave him a helmet.

"Soifon…" She looked back up to see Bruce stepping down. "I'll let you talk to him… and then train him…" She nodded and got unto the bike Ggio raised an eyebrow as he climbed on right behind her. Soifon revved the engine and took off into the tunnel. Alfred then stepped down right beside Bruce.

"They all grow up faster these days, don't you think Master Bruce?'

"Indeed Alfred…"

Soifon's Loft… 2 am Sunday morning…

The elevator gradually slowed to a stop and a chime let the pair, Soifon and Ggio know they were on the top floor.

"Ready to see your new home?" Ggio nodded. Soifon then proceeded to press a button opening the steel doors. Soifon stepped out unto the concrete floor. "Sorry… I don't like carpet nor hardwood floors. No traction." Ggio looked around in awe as the loft was huge. It was decorated with black leather and steel modern furniture. A tiger skin rug near a fireplace, above the fireplace hung a seventy inch flat screen. Next the fireplace was a hallway leading to the bedrooms and a bathroom. Huge glass paned windows in Soifon's living room, giving a breath taking view of the city. A kitchen with an island bar and next to it, a hallway leading to the front door. Soifon snapped him out of his daze. "Do you like it? Cause I can order new floors if you don't"

"Huh? Chea! This is great!" As fast as lightning he ran over to windows and looked down and around. Soifon sat on the couch behind Ggio, watching him for a moment blabbering on about how cool his new home was, and what could he see down below. "Ggio…" He looked back at her with a huge smile on his face. Soifon patted the seat next to her signaling him to sit down. She skipped over to her and sat down. "Ggio… what you saw tonight… must be kept a secret… do you understand?" He nodded. "The man you met earlier was Bruce Wayne… or as you would call him… Batman." His eyes went into a confused stare.

"Wait… Batman? Like thee Batman? Like the one who strike fear into bad guys hearts? The one who disappears without a trace? Da one who…"

"Yes Ggio… and you MUST keep quiet…" Tense silent fell in-between them.

"Well if he's Batman… who are you?" He pointed to the outfit she still had on.

"I… I am… Black Jacket…" Ggio's eyes widened a bit.

"The Hornet?" Soifon nodded. "Really?" Soifon nodded again. Ggio jumped off the couch and bounced up and down. "Aw man! This is fuckin' sweet! Im freakin' related to a superhero!" He bounced over to Soifon, who was clearly surprised at him taking this relativity well. "So? What's superman like? Have you ever met him?"

"He's nice... muscle-head. But overall… a very nice man."

"Oh dats so cool! What about the justice league?" Soifon pulled out a device with the justice league symbol.

"I'm not a big shot… but I do have membership."

Ggio jumped up and bounced around a few more times. Soifon watched in amusement. Suddenly the elevator door parted and out stepped Yoruichi, still in her attire but her mask in her hand. Ggio stopped bouncing around and ran behind the couch his cousin, was sitting on. He pointed at her. "You! How'd you get in here?" Yoruichi blinked confused.

"Uhm… I could have sworn that I lived here…?" Soifon smiled and got up to greet her lover with a hug. "Mmmmm.. that's nice someone actually would like me home…" Yoruichi kissed Soifon. Ggio stood behind the couch pointing and stuttering utter nonsense as he realized that the two women were together.

"You threatened me! To cut mah balls off no less!"

"I only did it, because I didn't want you fight me and we had to get a move on to the rendezvous point as soon as possible. And look! It worked brilliantly I'd say…" Ggio's forehead popped out and vein in frustration. Yoruichi laughed and snuggled Soifon. "So… I'm guessing you told him?"

"Yup… I just got done actually…"

"So wait are you a hero too?"

Yoruichi and Soifon looked at each other and then back at Ggio. "Well… not exactly, I only fight for things… I find in my better interests." Ggio scratched his head in confusion. "But don't worry about that! You have a big day tomorrow!"

"I do?"

"Yes… you do…" Soifon walked over to Ggio and stood in front of him, looking down on him. "Tomorrow we register you for school Monday, and then afterwards… your training begins…"

"Training?" Soifon nodded.

"I can't do everything by myself all the time, and I'm sure Yoruichi has better things to do. I need you by my side cousin. But only if you… are ready cousin." Ggio nodded furiously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes… I am ready cousin." Soifon smiled and put both hands on each shoulder.

"Wonderful! I'll show you to your bedroom…" Soifon walked down the hallway next to the fireplace and Ggio followed. He looked back at Yoruichi and gave her one last scowl. Yoruichi playfully stuck out her tongue as Soifon opened up the door to his room and beckoned him inside.

One inside the room, Ggio took note of his surroundings. There were Superman and Batman posters on the wall, all autographed and in frames. The room had a full-sized bed, a computer desktop, and a television placed on an entertainment center. "Whoa cool… an Xbox, Playstation and Wii…"

"All for you… nows… hop into bed…" Ggio sighed and took off his pants, showing his batman boxers. He jumped onto the bed and crawled under the covers. Soifon then sat on the edge of his bed.

"Hey cousin?"

"Hmm?"

"I uhm… I want to hear a story, maybe once where you fought with Batman?"

Soifon chuckled. "Sure I have plenty of those, but I also have a story where I fought beside Nightwing before."

Ggio gasped. "Oh I want to hear that one!"

"Very well…" Soifon pulled he covers over Ggio's chest and began telling him about her adventures in Gotham. After so long Ggio couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and drifted off to sleep. Soifon pet his head and got up and walked out of the room closing the door behind her silently. She walked to her room and proceeded to her closet for more comfortable attire.

"He's a cute kid…" Yoruichi's voice echoed thorough the dark.

"Yea… I have to teach him about his manners though… where'd he learn such language I can only imagine."

"Life on the streets is tough Soifon… you can't blame him too much…" Soifon looked back at Yoruichi as he slipped on her tank top. "Sometimes you gotta talk tough… to get what you want… others… well…" Soifon sighed as she unwound her braids, placed the cloth and rings on her dresser. She looked to Yoruichi who now sat up in the moonlit darkness, her golden eyes glowing. Soifon padded softly over the bed. Yoruichi raised the covers a bit, letting Soifon slip under them. Yoruichi sighed and scooted closer to Soifon, cuddling her. "Mmmmmm… night my little bee…"

"Night kitty…" Not long after the loft was filled by peaceful snores of their inhabitants.


	4. Chapter 2part2: No Honor Among Thieves

Soifon's Loft, Sunday morning 7am…

Soifon opened her eyes to the bright morning sun shining through her bedroom window. She soon realized that she had been left alone in her bed, and rolled over away from the window. After a moment or two, she decided getting up was in her best judgment. With a yawn and stretch she rolled out of the bed and proceeded out of the room. She entered the living room to find none other than Yoruichi Shihouin, watching the morning sun with her cup of coffee. "Couldn't sleep?"

Yoruichi nodded and sipped from her cup. "Too much to think about as of late."

"Like what?" Soifon went over, wrapped her arms around Yoruichi's waist, and rested her head on her back.

"Selina called not too long ago, said she had something important to tell me."

"Important?"

"Mhm hmmm… So important she wanted me to meet her at Bob's Diner at ten o' clock to fill me in." Soifon let Yoruichi go and stood behind her.

"Do you have any idea what it could be about?" Yoruichi turned away from the windows and looked at Soifon. She shook her head. "Well, it can't be an emergency… so just try and block it out of your mind for now, until later on this evening okay?" Yoruichi sighed and turned around to face Soifon as she placed the cup on a nearby coffee table. She threw her arms over her shoulders, her head nuzzling her neck.

"Okay…" She whispered. For a short moment in time, they stayed that way. Together embracing each other, until someone clearing their throat caught their attention. They looked over to find Ggio rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Am I interrupting anything?" The two separated and shook their heads. Yoruichi kissed Soifon on the cheek and walked inside their bedroom. "Soooooo… I'm I gonna wake up every morning to see hot lesbian action? Or am I gonna be censored?" Soifon went over and slapped Ggio upside the head. "OW! What da fuck was dat for?" She hit him again, the same spot. Ggio now held the back of his head with a scowl on his face.

"First of all… were going to work on your manners… you can't go around saying all that vulgar language in front of people all the time, especially in the high Gotham society."

"Why da fuck not? Not like I care about some fat-ass smoking some expensive ass cigar with a… OW! Fuck!" She slapped him a third time. "Gawd damn it! Stop it woman! What's wrong with you?"

"From now on… each time I hear a curse word… Smart comment… and over all…" She held her hand up again and he flinched. "Ignorant remarks… I will slap you until next Tuesday… get me?"

"Tsk… bitchy much…?" She quickly swept him off his feet with a low kick and caught him inches before he hit the ground. She looked down at him with a scowl on her face, and he looked with a nervous smile. "Uhm… chea you got it cousin…" She helped him unto his feet.

"Good… in your closet, there are some suits. Pick one…"

"What? A fucking suit?" Ggio ducked as the coffee mug from the table went whizzing past his head, and Yoruichi caught it with surprising speed. Ggio looked back at Yoruichi, who was now fully dressed as if she were going out.

"I wouldn't test your cousin Ggio… she has a nasty temper… lucky enough… I came back in here… to catch this before my 'favorite' mug was shattered to pieces…." She glared at Soifon who shrugged and walked past her into their bedroom. Yoruichi took the mug and placed it in the sink. "Ggio… just do what your cousin says, don't give her any trouble okay? And maybe you might get a small treat when you get back home."

"Wait… treat? I'm not fucking four yah know…"

"Well alrighty then… I guess someone doesn't want the new game Death Gods four huh?" Ggio eyes widened.

"Whoaaa… really? You'd get me that?" Yoruichi nodded. "But that's not even out til' like two weeks from nows."

"In Gotham's underground… you can find almost anything…" With that Yoruichi smiled, and strolled her way unto the elevator. She waved she the steel doors closed. Ggio thought for a moment, and then ran into his room to change.

Gotham Highway… Sunday morning 8:30

Soifon sped around various vehicles, in an attempt to get to her destination. Her attempt was soon spoiled by Gotham's morning traffic. She slowed the car to halt and groaned. Ggio was lost to the outside world, in awe of the buildings. Soifon looked over to her passenger, staring out of window. She looked down and noted his attire. Although, he did do as Soifon asked. He left his shirt un-tucked, wrinkled, and the tie was not tied on correctly. Soifon looked again at the traffic ahead, and placed her car in park. She leaned over to Ggio and proceeded to undo his tie. Startled, Ggio snapped his head around to see his cousin correcting his attire. "You really need to learn how to put on a tie cousin…" Ggio mumbled a curse word under his breath and Soifon gave him a death glare. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing…" Ggio straightened up.

"Good… it seems like you're learning to some form of degree. Ggio, When we reach this school… you don't talk… you only listen… so don't open up your vulgar mouth, until you learn some manners…"

"chea chea I gots it…" Soifon sat back unto her chair as the traffic ahead started to move. After a few minutes of driving through transit, the two finally reached their destination. Ggio followed Soifon as she climbed the steps of the rather short but wide building. Ggio stopped at the entrance. "Thomas Wayne Elementary…?" He raised an eyebrow and he looked up at Soifon, who held the door open for him. He walked inside and Soifon followed.

"This is Wayne-sama's School. All of the children here are from Gotham's aristocratic families."

"Meaning spoiled brats right?" Soifon elbowed him in the chest.

"Don't talk about these people in such a manner…" Ggio grumbled as he patted his sore chest. The two walked down the hallways into the front office. Soifon strolled her way over to the secretary's desk. The secretary was busy behind the counter, her back turned to Soifon, scanning various papers in the copy machine. Soifon cleared her throat.

"Hi, I'd like to enroll a new student for this school year." Ggio leaned on the counter, Soifon stepped on his foot and he instantly stood straight back up.

"Okay and what grade will he be attending this year?" The woman never turned around, still fiddling with the machine.

"He's twelve years old. So he'll be attending sixth grade this year."

"Okay no problem… All I need you to do is fill out some papers and have him take a accu-placer test, and he can attend class Monday." The secretary turned around to face Soifon and her heart dropped. Standing behind the counter was none other than Mila Rose herself. Ggio's eyes widened as he was about to protest, Soifon again stepped on his foot. Ggio looked up at her in agitated glare as she return the look with one of urgency. Ggio understood and kept silent. Mila Rose handed a clipboard to Soifon. She took it and sat down on a nearby by row of chairs with Ggio.

He leaned closer to her. "What is 'SHE' doing here?" he whispered.

Soifon continued scribbling down information. "She's here for you Ggio…"

"Me?"

"You stole that chip remember? They must have figured you either stashed it somewhere or you remember the information that was on it." Ggio looked up at Mila rose at the front desk, dealing with another parent. If he had known better, he never would have suspected the woman to be a trained killer. Soifon looked up from her clipboard. "Ggio…" he looked her way. "Have you ever played chess before?" He shook his head. "Well today I'm going to teach you…." Ggio narrowed his eyes in confusion, as Soifon winked. Ggio's eyes then went back to following around Mila Rose and her interactions. After about a few minutes Soifon successfully completed the form and handed the clip board to Mila. She scanned the pages and hummed lightly.

"Okay… welp this completes that… Mr. Vega come this way." Mila stepped up from behind the desk. Ggio got up out of his chair and walked over to Soifon's side. Mila nodded and walked out of the office.

Ggio started to follow, but soon stop as he realized his cousin was not beside him. He looked back at her. "Go on… I'm not allowed to go, because they'll think you cheated or something." Ggio walked back over to Soifon and looked pleadingly. Soifon leaned down and whispered. "First rule of chess… remember your opponent can do the exact same moves as you can, so the point of the game is to outwit or outsmart your opponent… Learn from her… and don't give out too much information… got it?" Ggio reluctantly nodded and strolled out of the door, with his shoulders slumped.

"Poor guy… the test isn't all that bad…" Recognizing the voice Soifon turned around to find Orihime filing papers away in a nearby filing cabinet. She closed the drawer and smiled wholeheartedly at Soifon.

In the hallway….

Ggio followed the woman in front of him, down the twisting and winding hallways of this institution. Even those most of the hallways looked the same; he managed to remember how to get back to the office, if he needed to. "Where'd you hide that chip?" Ggio snapped out of his dazed as Mila addressed him directly. He scowled. "Judging from last night, I'd never peg you for the silent type. But rest assured… we know you Ggio… and your cousin. And as soon as we find out, who that cat and the mercenary are, you can bet we'll be following them as well."

"So… what happened to the real secretary of this school?"

"That question… is better left unanswered…" Ggio understood the comment. She was an obstacle and was eliminated. She stopped in front of a glass door, leading to a computer room. She opened the door and Ggio walked inside. Computers the same make and model sat on large tables placed against the wall. In the middle of the room was a single desk with a computer and there sat Sun-Sun. She pushed up her glasses, and continued to leisurely type away. "Go sit down at any computer... and we'll begin…" She nudged Ggio. He looked back at her with the same scowl, and brushed off his shoulder as he walked over to sit down at a terminal. He sat down and waited a few moments before his screen lit up with multiple answer questions. Ggio straightened up his tie and proceeded to answer the questions one by one. Mila Rose, who had still been standing in front of the door, walked over to the desk in the middle of the room. She peered over her shoulder as she continued to type.

"How's he doing?" Mila whispered. Sun-Sun looked over her shoulder.

"So far… he hasn't missed a question… but we'll see what he'll do when we get to the pre-algebra questions."

"Pre-algebra? Sixth graders are taught algebra?"

Sun-Sun merely nodded as she focused on her typing. "It's required by this country's 'board of education'" Mila sighed and began tapping her foot; both Sun-Sun and Ggio stopped typing and looked at her. She slowly stopped and shrugged.

"Tsk I'm leaving, let me know when you're done, boy." Mila emphasized the boy statement, and left the room. Ggio let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't get comfortable…" Ggio straightened up and turned around. "Lady Halibel's assassins have infiltrated this whole school and other facilities … we'll be watching you, and your cousin for the location of that data chip."

"So you can continue your so called mission to Sokyoku Hill or whatever?"

Sun-Sun shook her head. "No, you and your cousin may think you stopped our plans, but far from the truth in fact. "

"And that is 'what' exactly?"

Sun-Sun leaned back in her chair. "All will be revealed in due time." Ggio raised an eyebrow as he turned back around to face his computer. After a few more minutes, he had successfully finished his test and walked over to Sun-Sun. "Well… looks like you passed. You're very advanced in Math, English, and Reading. You belong in class 6-A, and your teacher will be Miss Odelschwanck." The printer hummed and printed out a form, she handed it to Ggio. Ggio stared intently at the paper. Sun-Sun sighed. "Just call her Miss Nel Tu, Mr. Vega." He looked back at her and walked out the door.

"You ready boy?" Ggio nearly jumped as he turned left and leaning against the wall was Mila.

"Chea ace'd it…"

"Good…" she got off the wall and started walking down the hall without another word. Ggio followed. After a few minutes, Mila arrived inside the office with Ggio close behind. Soifon who had been on her phone arranging business calls. She stood up and nodded towards Ggio to the door. Soifon waved to both women and walked out with Ggio still behind. Soifon ended her call, while opening to the door to the outside and proceeding out to the car. Soifon entered the car and Ggio stood outside only to linger and stare in a nearby window of Mila answering phone calls at her desk. Soifon rolled her eyes.

"You know… I don't think she's into little boys cousin…" Ggio whipped his head around and blushed.

"Hey! That's not like that!" He jumped into the car. Soifon put her vehicle into drive and she merged into Gotham traffic.

"Okay… so how'd you do?"

"Well… the school is infested with them spies, who we don't know who to trust or not. And they still want the chip. Anddddddd they're watching us very closely. But they don't know who Yoruichi is or that mercenary chick. So… that sums it up really."

Soifon gained an agitated look. "hmmm… the school is over-runned by the assassins… They know our identities are but not Yoruichi and Kukaku, and furthermore… they STILL want that data chip. I wish Wayne-sama would hurry up and crack it. We need to know what's on that device."

"Oh cousin…" she looked his way for a moment before he continued. "I almost forgot… whatever they have planned, is still going to happen… It's what that one girl said, the one in the computer lab."

"Girl?"

Ggio nodded. "Chea she's one of them I know…"

Soifon hummed in thoughtful manner once more as she arrived in the garage at the loft. She pulled the car into its designated parking car. Soifon turned the engine off and leaned closer to her cousin. "Ggio… under NO circumstances… go anywhere in that building alone, do you hear me?" He nodded nervously. "They are assassins… if given the opportunity… they could and CAN kill you… Something as simple as going to the bathroom alone could end up as your death…" Ggio gulped audibly. Soifon then exited out of the car with Ggio.

When the elevator doors opened, they were welcome by a curious site. There sat Yoruichi fiddling with a strange puzzle-like device on the living room table. Ggio walked over and sat next to her picking up his new game also on the table. "Whacha doin'?" Yoruichi smiled.

"It's a lock box… you set it on a difficulty… and it's like a puzzle box, its timed and you use these tools to pick the locks and open it. If you don't open it before the buzzer, you get a small electric shock." She chuckled. "I'm brushing up on my skills… wanna give it a try?" She shoved the box and lock pick over to Ggio. He looked puzzled for a moment before shrugging putting down his game and picking up the lockpick. Yoruichi picked up the box and fiddled with it. "Okies I'm going to set it on the easiest setting and, you use this lock pick to pick the locks into the center, before the buzzer goes off."

Ggio looked at the lock pick and back at the box. He inserted the lock pick into the hole and listen the box start ticking. After a few moments of wriggling the lock pick inside the opening, it clicked and led to another inner layer of the box. Ggio scoffed. "Psh! This is easy!" He wriggled the lock pick the same way as before and the box shocked him. Ggio let out a small yelp and dropped the lock pick unto the floor.

"Is it really?" Yoruichi laughed hysterically. "Did… I… forget to mention…. That… that… if you twist it the same way on a different lock… it will shock you too?" Yoruichi gasped for breath to control herself as she continued laughing.

"Tsk! How do you make this so easy?" Yoruichi calmed down and wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye.

"Here…" She wrapped her hands around Ggio's. He unintentionally blushed at the contact. "I'll show you… the key is to feel the lock itself with the lock pick." Soifon looked at her watch and realized it was nearly noon. She walked over and kissed Yoruichi on the forehead.

"You two have fun… I have to go…"

"Go where cousin?"

Soifon smiled and shrugged. "Well… you knows there's this thing called a job, billionaire or not, I still have one like everyone else." She waved as she made her way to the elevator

Wayne Enterprises, Soifon's Executive office…

Soifon sat at her desk writing and filing away papers she had neglected over the weekend due to her cousin's incident. Bruce had had offered her this job as an executive over the company since she was in high school, but instead Soifon chose to work her way up from the bottom. Learning as she went, earning her title and fame as Bruce's business protégé. But hard responsibility came with the job such as taking Bruce's place when he was out on 'business' elsewhere or he had important 'appointment' to keep. She kept it running smoothly without any incidents, as the rest marveled at how a young adult could handle the stresses and pressures of running a multi-billion company.

She shifted a pile of papers she had been working over to the side and picked up another starting the same process of writing, until the secretary's voice came over the intercom. "Miss Fon… you have a visitor here to see you, a Miss Smith. She says she has an appointment with you now, but I don't see it in my computer." Soifon stopped doing her paper work and reached over and clicked her computer a few times pulling up her schedule. Seeing the name pop up on her screen, she sighed and pressed the intercom.

"She does… send her in Hanataro…"

"Yes Ma'am" Soifon shifted her all papers to the side, clearing her desk as much as she could before standing straightening up her tie, looking out the window as she did so. She heard the door opened and close quietly, and high heels on the hard carpet. She turned around the see a woman with a large hat, covering her face from Soifon's angle, and a black suit with a very short skirt sitting in a chair front of the desk. Soifon raised an eyebrow as she walked around and stood leaning on the desk, in front of her client.

"So Miss Smith is it? What can I help you with as of today?"

"Yes… Miss Fon... I was hoping you could help me with more of a… personal matter." Soifon perked up a little as a red flag told her; this woman's accent was vaguely familiar.

"And… that would be what exactly?" Soifon crossed her arms. The woman smiled and looked up at Soifon, revealing those electrifying green eyes and purple tattoo marks on her cheeks. Soifon narrowed her eyes as she instantly recognized this woman.

"Well… I think you have an idea already…" Tia took off her hat revealing her blonde hair. "I must say… you look handsome in that suit… I think I like it better than your evening wear really…"

"Tia Halibel…" Soifon sighed. "I should have guessed when my secretary didn't find your appointment in his computer but in mine… which means you never saw him, and you somehow infiltrated my network…" Soifon let out another heavy sigh as Tia listened. "Someone in the IT department is going to get fired for this…"

Tia stood up and looked down on Soifon. "Awwww… don't do that… they did give us quite a challenge though." Tia chuckled as she started to play with Soifon's tie. Soifon blushed as she looked away.

"the chip isn't here Tia…"

"I know it isn't… but I came for a different reason… like a said a personal matter…" Soifon raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. "Tell me Soifon… do you love Miss Shihouin?" Soifon eyes opened wide before narrowing down into a cold icy glare.

"Touch her… and I will kill you…"

Tia chuckled as she took the tip of Soifon's tie and tapped her on the nose with it. "I wouldn't even dream of doing such a thing my beloved… but I digress… answer the question…"

Soifon exhaled a heavy sigh. "Fine… if you must know… I am in love with Yoruichi Shihouin…"

Tia hummed. "But is she in love with you though?" Soifon wrinkled her nose at the question. Of course Yoruichi loved her, they had been through so much together. Ever since Soifon was a scared and timid freshman in high school, Yoruichi had already been a popular girl and helped Soifon feel more comfortable. As the months progressed, the two fell head over heels for each other and it only enflamed into a burning inferno when the two found out about each other's night life.

"Without a doubt…" Soifon answered confidently.

Tia smiled. "You're so cute and loyal." Tia leaned in and kissed Soifon. Soifon against her better judgment again responded to the kiss. Tia pulled Soifon closer by her tie, making sure she wasn't going anywhere. She broke it and looked down on the highly annoyed, blushing Soifon. "I'm so jealous of Miss Shihouin… here…" Tia reached in her bra and pulled out a piece of paper. She placed it in Soifon's breast pocket and let go of her tie.

"What's this?" Soifon looked down and reached inside her business coat.

Tia grabbed her hand before she pulled out the note. "Follow the instructions… Goodbye Beloved…" She let go and sauntered her way to the door making sure her hips swayed enough to catch Soifon's attention before exiting the office. Soifon finally let out the breath she'd been holding in since Tia made her way out the door. She reached back in her pocket and made her way to the chair.

_Soifon… my dear beloved… I have information on the person you have been seeking for months now it seems. Meet me at King Cat's club under the VIP name 'Smith' See you soon… P.S. and leave your usual 'night' attire at home… _

Soifon blushed red as the note was signed with a kiss in deep red lipstick. She sighed and put the letter face down. "Well I know what I'm doing tonight…" Soifon groaned and mentally cursed herself. What was with this woman? And why did she feel some sort of attraction to her? Soifon frowned as she tried to give herself an answer. Not coming up with one, she emitted a depressed sigh as she resumed her work.

Bob's Diner 10:01pm Sunday night…

Yoruichi sat in a booth next the window staring outside, lost in her own thoughts as the rain began pouring. Her thoughts quickly ceased as Selina passed by the window and entered through the diner door. After greeting the waitress and pointing over to her protégé, Selina made her way over to Yoruichi. Yoruichi stood up and gave her surrogate mother a hug before the two finally sat down together.

"How do you like your new apartment with Soifon? I thought you'd be home ages ago…" Selina laughed. "Not saying you guys wouldn't work out or anything, I just thought you would feel… chained down."

Yoruichi smiled at the thought of Soifon's name. "Not really… Soifon doesn't mind what I do. Actually she kind of just lets me roam." Selina raised an eyebrow.

"But what about all the trinkets you've brought to my house?" Yoruichi put a finger to her lips and shushed her.

"Soifon doesn't know about them… I plan to tell her soon, but not right now." Selina snickered.

"Yoruichi…" She smiled innocently. "You should really tell Soifon your still… 'shopping' around." Yoruichi sighed and nodded.

"I know… but… but I wanted to be with her, but I had to give up stealing. So… I thought…"

"You still could checkout whatever you wanted with your five finger discount? And then use my house as a storage place?" Yoruichi scratched the back of her head and nervously laughed as Selina's smiled turned unto a serious look. "Yoruichi… you can't do this for long… She going to find out sooner or later, I mean for god sakes, you live with the girl now." Yoruichi's shoulders slumped. "If you don't tell her and she finds out on her own, she's going to question you, your whereabouts, and if you're lying to her about anything else. Like the bond between you two… I mean… Do you honestly want that?" Yoruichi shook her head. Selina sighed. "Sometimes… part of growing up Yoruichi, is owning up to what you done and face the consequence of your actions. Not all the time, but sometimes…" Yoruichi slumped even farther down her seat as she knew Selina was right.

"Yeah… I know… I'll tell her later on tonight…" Selina gave Yoruichi a certain look. "I will! Jeez…"

"Good… now on to the real reason why we're here tonight." Selina reached and in her purse and pulled out a book. "This… is Egyptian mythology…" She flipped the book open to a certain page, where an old photograph was apparently being used as a bookmark. "In Egyptian mythology as you already know… the goddess Bast." She pointed inside the book to emphasize her point. "In ancient times… the Nubians worshipped her, and in turn because the Nubians worshipped her faithfully, she came to earth in human form."

Selina took out the picture, and handed it to Yoruichi. "This… is her descendant… Bastet Nebet the third." Yoruichi took the picture of a woman with golden eyes and long black hair dressed in a traditional Nubian Queen garb. Yoruichi eyes narrowed down into a scowl as he woman looked almost like her exactly. Selina saw her facial features change and continued to speak. "So in the nineteen years I've had you as my daughter, I've done a lot of research. And I've a done a lot of tracing of our family bloodline to this woman…" Yoruichi looked up from the picture to Selina's serious face.

"I'm the great grand-daughter of a god?" Yoruichi raised an eyebrow.

"Well… not exactly… the high priest sacrificed his only daughter to his goddess and she possessed the girl. She lived her whole life as a vessel to Bast." Yoruichi raised her eyebrow if possible even further. "I've seen stranger things happen…"

"She had children right?"

"Only one… a daughter named after her mother and the goddess, Bastet Nebet the second. And this picture is of her daughter. Do you see any family resemblance?" Yoruichi pointed to the eyes. Selina nodded and took the picture back. "Every child born from Bastet was a girl born with golden eyes, the eyes of the sun god Ra. Which in text say is his daughter." Yoruichi sighed heavily.

"Okay… Selina… your telling me in a descendant of an ancient Egyptian god. A god no less that we've both been blessed with her powers… andddddddd what else?"

"A rightful heir of Nubia." Yoruichi held an emotionless face for a moment.

"Anddddd I'm a Nubian princess? Which means…?"

"Lots of trinkets and gifts for you to enjoy Yoruichi." Yoruichi shook her head as she tried to gather her thoughts together of what she had just learned.

"I know it's a lot to process Yoruichi, but the main reason why I am telling you is this…" Selina pulled out a brochure. "Is this… an Egyptian exhibition going on in about next Saturday night and this is going to be there." She pointed to a sarcophagus.

"Why we interested in a coffin Selina?"

"Ah but sweetie were not… it's what's in the coffin we want." Yoruichi smirked as her attention perked up on the potential target of her next 'shopping' spree.

"What's in there?" Selina started to smirk as she put her elbows on the table and rested her head on her clasped hands.

Meanwhile King Cat's Club upstairs level, VIP Room…

Soifon again adjusted her tie contemplating whether or not she should go into the door where the guard stood nearby. She looked at her wrists as the time slowly ticked by. With a heavy sigh she proceeded to the door. The guard naturally stopped her in her tracks.

"Something you want in there?"

"I was told to come to the Smith reservation here… is my name not in the list…?" The guard grunted a response as he reached for the clipboard on a nearby stool. He flipped through the pages.

"Soifon…?" She nodded.

"The one and only…"

"You're good… just don't cause any trouble… got it?"

"Crystal…" Soifon stepped inside the VIP as the music thumped through her head, slowly starting to give her a migraine. She looked around the various people standing and drinking until she found her familiar face. She strolled over past the guest over to the table, near a giant panned window looking down on the rest of the club. Tia laughed along with her subordinates Sun-Sun, Apache, and Mila. They all looked at Soifon as she held an impassive face. Soifon bowed slightly. "Evening…" Tia waved her drink to the trio shooing them away from the glass table. The three slowly got up and walked towards the minibar, as they left they continued to stare down Soifon until they were lost in the crowd. Soifon sat down and a scowl slowly rose to her face as she realized Tia was somewhat dazed. She looked at her martini glass and sighed.

"Evening Beloved…" Tia smiled wholeheartedly as it caught Soifon off guard and she blushed. "I see you made it here in one piece… you have any trouble?" Soifon looked away down into the crowd dancing and swing away.

"Other than your bodyguard...? None what so ever…"

Tia laughed uncontrollably for a moment before composing herself in an almost serious face. "Well I'm sure you could have taken him Beloved."

"Can you seriously stop with the Beloved?" Soifon looked back at Tia out of the corner of her eye. Tia blinked and sighed. "If you insist Soifon…"

"Thank you… Now… you have information for me?" Soifon turned back to Tia who put her drink down on the table.

"Due to my many 'sources' I hear you've been trying to get ahold of a man with 'pink hair and glasses'… I 'might' or 'might' not… know who that said person is." Soifon looked back at Tia with an eyebrow raised. Something was wrong here and Soifon knew it. This woman had been in Gotham in less than forty-eight hours, and knew more than she did. It irritated Soifon greatly but she didn't show it. Tia reached in her purse on the floor next to her chair and pulled out a photo. She threw it on the table and slid it to Soifon. Soifon looked at it.

"Szayel Aporro Granz… Master Chief Scientist for the Lex Corp reclamation project here in Gotham. He's in charge of Lex Corp operations in Gotham. He's probably been doing illegal sales to get money to help fund the project." Tia sighed. "I heard he's had more buyers than Bane, but that's all I know." Soifon rose up from her sat and bowed.

"Thank you… I must go…" Soifon then turned to walk away. Tia quickly stood up, grabbed Soifon by the arm and made her look down at her wrist in confusion. She leaned down close to Soifon's ear.

"Come with me beloved…" the whisper sent shivers down Soifon's spine for a moment. She bit her lip as she decided whether she should or not. But Tia gave her no time to finish her decision, as she took Soifon by her wrist and led her out of the VIP room. Her trio of underlings scowled as they watched their leader leave with Soifon.

"Tsk… what da fuck does she see in that lil' girl anyways? How old is she anyways?" Apache gulped down her shot of alcohol.

Mila Rose spun around on her bar seat and leaned against the counter, staring out the door. "She's only eighteen…"

Sun-Sun held her sleeve to her face in her usual manner, as Apache spit out her drink. "What!"

"Apache… you should really learn not to do that…" Apache looked over at Sun-Sun and flicked her off.

Mila hummed. "Uh huh… Lady Halibel apparently likes jailbait… She literally can't keep her hands to herself when she's around. Hasn't been even over forty-eight hours really, and she's taking her somewhere 'private.'" Apache groaned.

"Soifon is worthy… Soifon is my soul mate… I'll make Soifon mine… blah!" Apache mocked Tia's serious voice as her colleagues laughed. "Tsk… seriously… what is it with her since we got here?" Mila and Sun-Sun shrugged.

Outside in the alleyway of King Cat's club…

Tia laughed as she practically dragged Soifon outside into the rain in the alleyway. Tia closed the door behind them. Soifon scowled in the rain mildly coming down upon them. "Why the hell are we in the rain?" Soifon grit her teeth. Tia just walked up to Soifon and without another word, took her chin and made her look her in the eye.

"God you're so cute when you're angry…" Before Soifon could come up with a retort, Tia smashed their lips together. Soifon's eyes grew wide as she felt Tia back her up to the nearby brick wall. She sighed into the kiss as her sense of judgment became over clouded by lust. Tia reached under her shirt and caressed Soifon's stomach, slowly snaking her hand upwards.

"Soifon?" Soifon eyes nearly popped out of her skull as she instantly recognized that voice. She whipped her head around to find Yoruichi at the edge of the alley holding an umbrella. Yoruichi whimpered for a moment in shock. Soifon looked back at Tia and her hand under her shirt she then forced herself free. She ran over to Yoruichi who held the umbrella tightly. She held the umbrella at an angle in order to hide her face, and was only thing blocking Soifon from embracing her girlfriend. Soifon stood there for a moment as she sound of the rain intensified. The umbrella was only plastic but it might as well been a concrete barrier to her. Soifon stood there stone-faced for a moment unsure of what to do, until she heard a heartbreaking sob, her heart sank.

She tried to move the umbrella but Yoruichi snatched it from her and threw it into the storm. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Soifon flinched as Yoruichi raised her voice so loud it caused attention by passersby. Yoruichi looked at Soifon with tears streaming down her eyes in the rain. Those golden orbs lit up aflame with anger at Soifon's infidelity. "How could you do this to me?"

"I…"

"I loved you? Move in with you? Call you my little bee… and this is how you repay me? You cheat…" Yoruichi pointed to Tia who remained stone-faced. "WITH her no less?" Soifon reached out to Yoruichi, but she slapped her hand away. Those raged filled eyes met the ones filled with sorrow and regret for a moment before Soifon spoke.

"Yoruichi… I… I'm sorry… I love you and this isn't what it…"

"Shut… up..." The coldness in Yoruichi's whispered command instantly quiet Soifon. "If you loved me… you would have never kissed her… if you loved me… you would have never lied to me…" Yoruichi held her gaze. "And you certainly would have more respect for me." Yoruichi shoved Soifon away from her and continued walking down the street in the pounding rain without her umbrella. She felt her stomach twist up into a knot as Yoruichi walked away from her. The realization of what she had just done sunk in, she had cheated on the on the only girl she claimed to ever love. Soifon made a step in her direction before a hand stopped her on the shoulder. Tia looked down on Soifon who looked back with such hate in her eyes.

"She'll come back to you… just let her calm down for a bit…" Soifon turned swiftly to face Tia.

"This is all your fault…" she looked back in Yoruichi general direction but looked back at Tia. "If it weren't for you… None of this would have never happened."

"Not like you resisted much…" Tia chuckled. "Maybe your love for her isn't as strong as you say Soifon…" Tia sighed, and took her hand off of Soifon's shoulder. "I'm going back inside Beloved…" Tia went back inside the club leaving Soifon alone in the rain with her thoughts. She looked up into the stormy night sky, and just let the rain hit her face. As annoying as it would normally feel, it was the only thing that comforted her at that moment. The darkness of Gotham and the cool midnight rain against her skin.

**A/N: Whoa it's been too long! Sorry for the boring chapter and the lateness of it –bows- my world has been very busy. Like my Zune broke, I paid for a new one and then guess what? -_- they send me one that lights up a black screen. So WONDERFUL Microsoft is… isn't it? Or like my computer wiping itself back to factory reset. So all the files I wrote on Black Jacket and my soon to be new story completely wiped and THANK GAWD for online backup files. Plus most of all… school… -makes hissing noise- that place is so evil for making me this busy. So enjoy this middle chapter I guess and uhm I hope to have the conclusion of chapter 2 up very soon. SORRY! **


	5. Chapter 2part3: No Honor Among Thieves

A Week Later… Friday night 9pm…

It had been a whole week since Yoruichi caught Soifon with Tia. Yoruichi came back to the apartment once since then and grabbed some things to go over Selina's apartment. Soifon had basically become a hermit in her own apartment, neglecting important duties such as working, suiting up and patrolling Gotham or even eating nor sleeping. The only thing she did do was sit on her couch staring outside the window. Ggio crept up slowly behind Soifon as she was lost to the outside world. He crouched down low and snuck up behind his cousin. Without warning he sprang on her jumping over the couch and on top of her. He laughed as he tried tickling his cousin, but soon stopped as Soifon just looked down on him, her face unreadable.

He stopped and rolled off her, now sitting beside her. "Yah knows cousin… Wayne-sama is expecting us at his house nows." She sighed, nodded and looked over at her sibling.

"Tonight's the night you get your costume isn't it?" He nodded. Soifon sighed heavily and got up from the couch. "Well… let's go get you fitted…" Ggio sprang up to his feet and did some random fighting combo moves. Soifon smiled and walked inside her bedroom to change.

An hour later inside the Batcave…

Soifon pulled up on her motorcycle unto the rotating platform of the batcave. She cut off the engine as Alfred came down to greet the duo. Ggio got off the bike and bow deeply and Soifon soon followed after. "Evening Master Soifon… Master Vega… Where have you been as of late? I've been trying to get in contact with you for over a week now."

"I'm sorry Alfred… I've been… preoccupied with other things…"

"Such as Yoruichi leaving you?" Soifon turned to see Bruce make his way down the spiral steps into the batcave. "We know Soifon… But that doesn't give you the right to neglect your duties…"

"Yes I know Wayne-sama… I deeply apologize." Soifon got down on her knees and bowed. Bruce walked up to her and knelt down. She looked up at Bruce.

"It's okay Soifon…" he then put his hand on her shoulder. Soifon's eyes watered as she embraced Bruce, and softly cried. He petted and comforted her as Alfred took Ggio over to the capsules to look at his new attire. "Soifon…" She leaned back and rubbed her eyes to look at him. "She still loves you. You just have to prove to her that you love her as well." Soifon sniffed and nodded. "Now stand up…" Bruce stood up and offered his hand to her. She took it and he helped her unto her feet. They walked over to the capsules which held every suit in a perfectly contained display area. Alfred pointed to a blue and black suit.

"This is Master Vega's suit… he's fitting into it as we speak. His suit I've modeled after Nightwing as requested." Just then Ggio stepped from behind the capsules and stood in front of the three.

"Whacha think?" Ggio stood in a typical hero pose with his hands on his hips. Soifon and Bruce hummed for a moment before nodding in unison.

Alfred walked over to and grabbed his wrist. "It has two features the others suits do not have." He held his wrist up, vertical and pressed a button under his forearm. Two blades popped out the sides of Ggio's gloves pointing upwards. "The retractable blades feature. With a simple push of a button, Master Vega can have two options of blade styles. Here we have the Manta style, and this…" He pressed the same button once more and the side blades retracted and three large blades popped out above Ggio's knuckles.

"Whoa… cool…"

"and this here… is the claws option. Unfortunately you are not able at this time Ggio to choose both options at once, but once the necessary adjustments are made, we'll work on that. Master Ggio would you be so kind as to turn around for a moment?" Ggio nodded as did as he was told. Alfred took out two tantos and held them up. "Like you Soifon he carries dual wield blades on his back, but I thought katanas would be too heavy for Master Vega so I had the shorter versions installed." He placed them back in their respective holsters as he turned Ggio back around. "Other than that Master Bruce and Master Fon, I think Ggio's suit is fully operationally and can be used in the field now. Oh and one other thing…" Alfred stepped away from the three and went over to the Bat Computer and returned. He handed Ggio his mask. It looked like robin's but the only exception of bottom left and right sides of the mask were much longer than Ggio's face making him look like a Saber tooth tiger.

"Hmmmmm… now… all we need is a name for him…" Soifon said to no one in particular. Alfred cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"I might have a suggestion if you may… Saber Fang?" Ggio squealed in delight. Soifon and Bruce smiled at Ggio's enthusiasm.

"Well then it's decided… Soifon get dressed… I have something for you and 'Saber' to do." Bruce turned and walked away to the Bat computer.

"Yes Wayne-sama…" Soifon then went behind the capsules to change. Ggio shrugged to Alfred, he then sprinted full speed over to the computer and front flipped up the stairs, to land right behind Bruce working the keyboard. He looked up at the three giant screens as Bruce was obviously trying to research something. After a few moments of silence between Ggio and Bruce, Soifon showed up, fully dressed for action. She adjusted her gauntlet as she casually walked up beside Ggio.

"Good… I've finally been able to crack that data chip you've given me a week ago… Apparently The League of Assassins has turned to thievery. They want this…" Bruce clicked a button and an Egyptian necklace popped up on the screen. "This was worn by the Goddess Bastet… It's said the user of this necklace will gain strength and agility of a cat." Soifon hummed in a thoughtful manner as Yoruichi came across her mind. "and with the abilities is the breath of life technique. The user can literally breathe life into those who have recently died." Ggio looked up at Soifon who now held serious gaze at the screen. "I don't need to tell you how important it is… that the League doesn't get it, but I suggest staking out the museum tonight and tomorrow night as well. If you find anymore leads follow up on them and report back to me or Alfred later." Soifon looked down at Ggio.

"Ready for on the job training?" He nodded. "Let's go…" Ggio followed Soifon to her motorcycle and hopped on behind her. She gave him his helmet and put on her own. Soifon squealed the tires against the pavement and sped out the entrance of the cave.

An hour later on the streets of Gotham…

Black walked down an alley and pulled out her grappling hook, and shot it upside the building. She grabbed Saber by his scruff and hoisted him up with her. Once on top of the roof Saber patted himself down and breathed out a sigh of relief that all his limbs were attached. Black paid him no mind as she went to the edge of the building and took out her binoculars and focused on a familiar building down below. Saber looked over her shoulder and saw what she was looking at. It was Selina's apartment living room. He sighed and looked down on his cousin. "Cousin… what are we doing here?"

"I have a feeling… that Selina and Yoruichi are going to be somehow involved in this…" Saber raised an eyebrow.

"Involved how?"

"That's exactly what I want to know…" Saber scowled. He figured there was nothing to do there besides his cousin being a peeping tom on her ex-girlfriend. He went over and sat on a ledge of the building, dangling his feet in the air. Black watched Selina and Yoruichi talk in the apartment. Wanting to hear it, she reached in her belt and pulled out a Bluetooth looking device. She threw it towards the apartment loft and it popped out gliders and stuck itself unto the top of the huge paneled glass.

Inside Selina's Loft…

Selina leaned against the kitchen counter eating an apple while talking to Yoruichi who sat on the couch lazily petting Isis. "Still mopey about Soifon?"

Yoruichi sighed as she scratched Isis behind her ears, making the cat purr. "I just don't understand Selina… Why would Soifon do that? I thought our relationship was special… She meant the world to me…" Selina thought to herself about her relationship with Bruce, although it was rocky and still uncertain. Selina could tell that Bruce somewhat cared for her and her wellbeing.

"Well… if there's anything I know about the Wayne family, it's that they don't let their feelings get the better of them Yoruichi… Don't take it personally… I'm sure Soifon cares for you and loves you…" Yoruichi turned and looked over the couch at Selina still chewing the apple.

"That doesn't explain why Soifon would go and kiss the same person who almost tried to kill us…" she sunk back down unto the couch. Isis rubbed at her hand affectionately as if she understood where she was coming from. "Maybe it's me…"

By this time Selina scowled as she took another bite of her snack. "Yoruichi…" Her tone was that of a warning. Yoruichi again looked over the couch at Selina. "There is nothing wrong with you… period…" Yoruichi sighed.

"Maybe shes gotten bored of me and…"

"Yoruichi…" Selina interrupted her thought again with the same tone.

"Okay yeah I know… stop thinking…" Selina then finished her apple and threw it in the trash. She walked over and stood over Yoruichi with her arms crossed.

"Although Soifon has betrayed your trust about you and her relationship… don't forget you were keeping things from her as well…" Yoruichi looked down at Isis, stone-faced. Selina sighed and softened her gaze. "Look… all I'm saying is that everyone has done wrong in some kind of way Yoruichi… and everyone deserves a chance to be forgiven… Some a little more than others… but you catch my drift…" Yoruichi nodded with the same emotionless expression on her face. Selina sighed. "Time to catch some sleep… we've got stuff to do tomorrow…" Selina then when off into her bedroom and closed the door after herself. Yoruichi got herself off the couch and went upstairs to her room, all while holding the cat.

Back outside the apartment on the nearby roof…

Black sighed and she lowered her binoculars and stared blankly at the apartment as now it was no longer lit up but dark inside. "Cousin!" Black looked back at Saber who was now running up to her, with a panicked expression.

"What?"

"There's… there was…" He stuttered. Suddenly he pointed back to the apartment. Black looked over and saw a group of at least five shadowy figures land on top of their roof. She watched she they skillfully broke themselves in and vanished inside. She narrowed her eyes as she reached for her grappling hook, seeing this Saber too grabbed his. She shot over to the roof, gilded over and zipped straight up. Saber looked at his and then down at the street below. "Not like theirs a user manual for this thing…" He pointed it at the rooftop and it hooked itself tightly. After tugging at the rope, Saber then took a deep breath and jumped off the rooftop to follow Black.

Black carefully tipped toed to Yoruichi window, she peered inside and looked about the dark room. She spotted Yoruichi sleeping peacefully with Isis, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Carefully she opened the window and crept inside. She thanked the gods that Yoruichi was a heavy sleeper unlike herself or she would have been wide awake by now. Black looked back to the window as she heard shuffling, Saber carefully slipped his way inside as well. Black looked over and made a motion to Saber as to not say a word. He nodded as she felt something at her feet. She looked down to find Isis, rubbing in-between her legs for attention. She reached down and petted the cat, before it went back to Yoruichi's side and curled up.

Black and Saber crept out of Yoruichi room unto the hallway; they crouched down as they heard the intruders whisper to one another back and forth. The house being almost completely dark make it easy for Saber and Black to make their way downstairs and hide beneath the spiraling staircase they just descended from. One of the men took it upon themselves to climb up and go into Yoruichi's room. Another was searching Selina's room, and three were busy searching the rest of the house. Black looked over and point downwards to signal Saber to stay put. He nodded as Black sipped away from him to behind the couch. One of the men got too close and Black proceeded to do a silent takedown. The man struggled for a bit, but eventually tired out and fell asleep. She laid him down carefully as to not make a sound and looked over the counter to find two more investigating the kitchen cabinets.

Just she soon as she was about to strike Black heard Yoruichi scream from upstairs. The men rushed past and ran upstairs. Black then came out of hiding and ran over to Saber. Selina awoke with a start and looked over to see a man rifling through her drawers. "You're not here for a late night panty raid are you big boy?" The man instantly stopped what he was doing and pulled out a katana from behind him. "Oh… toys… kinky…" Selina ripped the covers off and threw them at the man, temporality blinding him. He frantically tried to cut through them as Selina took this opportunity to knock him out with a swift kick. She unraveled the covers, took his sword and ran out of her bedroom to find two figures talking to each other. She swiped at the taller one, and it dodged the blade with ease. It then took it's gantlet and broke the blade effortlessly. Recognizing the movement, Selina questioned the figure. "Soifon?" Black nodded and dashed her way up the stairs.

Black went up to find two men holding down Yoruichi while another one was examining an object in his hands. The three looked at Black, and one of the men holding perform a hand chop to the back of her neck and let Yoruichi fall to the ground along with Isis, successfully knocking her out cold. Black then took it upon herself to charge at them. While she fought with one the other two took it upon themselves, to slip past Selina and make their way downstairs with the object in their possession. The one who was fighting with black suddenly threw down a smoke bomb and escaped out the door as well. Black ran over the balcony to see the men break the window. They had grabbed their fallen comrades and jumped out unto the night. Saber ran over to the window and looked like he was preparing to jump after them. "Saber!" He stopped and looked up at Black who shook her head. Black then leapt over the railing unto the floor.

Yoruichi woke up, rubbed her head for a moment before she searched her room frantically for the object they stole, while Selina went downstairs. "Okay… Soifon what the hell is going on here?" Black paid her no mind as she observed the window for any evidence. Not finding any she turned to Selina.

"Selina… you wouldn't have any idea who they were would you?" Selina looked bewildered for a moment.

"Soifon! If I knew who they were… why would I even be asking you anything at all?"

"They were the League of Assassins…" Both Black and Selina turned around the find Batman stepping his way through the broken glass.

Selina resumed a more casual stance. "Oh look… it' the big bad bat himself… tired of hiding in the shadows I presume?" Batman stepped up beside Black and Saber.

"No… just wondering what would the League of Assassins would see in you… Selina did you steal anything of value recently?" Selina blinked.

"Me? Why never! I've been a good little kitty…" Batman gave her a certain look. "Honest!" Just then Yoruichi screamed. The three looked at each before racing upstairs. They found Yoruichi sitting on the floor in front of her open closet, softly crying. Selina went over and bent down to her level. Yoruichi… what's wrong?"

She sniffled. "They took it…" Selina looked to the closet and back down at her.

"Took what?"

"My box… it had all the special things in it… my first mask… the necklace I had when you found me… pictures of me and Soifon… there all gone…" Yoruichi put her head in her hands sobbing louder now. Batman and Black looked at each and instantly understood why there house was raided.

"Black… come with me for a moment…" Batman grabbed his cape and made his way out of her room, leaving Saber rather confused about what to do. She followed him out to the hallway and stopped right behind him; he turned around and faced her. "They know who she is Black… They didn't what anything else besides information… your lucky... they could have killed her…" Black nodded as the realization sunk in. "Here…" Batman handed her a note. "I've been able to track some their movements and found them all meeting at one certain place. Go there… check it out… but do not engage any of them…" Black nodded as she opened the piece of paper and looking at her built in computer on her gauntlet. After typing a few things into it, it popped up a red beacon tracking a location.

"Saber…" He popped his head out the doorway, looking confused. "It's time to go…" Black pushed past him and into Yoruichi's room to her window. She looked one last time at Yoruichi's heartbroken face as she stared mindlessly into her closet. She gained a looked of determination as she exited the room with Saber following her closely. Again she used her grappling hook and swung over to the other building and down to her motorcycle, all with Saber behind her. They got unto the vehicle and sped off unto the night following the beacon.

Black swerved to a stop as she finally reached the location of the beacon. Again she turned off the engine and proceeded to climb up the building, but this time she let Saber use his grapple. Finding a nearby skylight she peered inside.

Inside the building…

Tia sighed as she watched her subordinates play poker with each other. Suddenly Apache stood up and pound her fist unto the table. "That's bullshit! How da fuck do you keep winning?" Mila smiled and swiped the poker pot her way.

"Tsk… don't be hating on me… hate the game not the player Apache..." Apache grit her teeth as Sun-Sun held up her sleeve to her mouth in her usual fashion.

"Don't slam your fist unto the table Apache… that makes you look barbarian…" Apache looked her way and scowled. Suddenly three men dressed in all black tights entered the room. Tia sat straight up and they came to her and bowed. One of the pulled out a box from behind him and handed it to her. Curious, Tia reached over and took the box.

"What's this?"

"We've followed the tracks of the cat girl… This is evidence of who she is…" Tia raised an eyebrow as she opened the box to find various things. She pulled out a picture of Yoruichi and Soifon. Yoruichi was smiling while putting a dab of ice cream on a scowling Soifon's nose. Tia smiled and put the box on the arm rest of her chair. She stared at the picture as the girl came across her memory. Apache, Mila and Sun-Sun all looked at Tia as she laughed softly. They looked back each other confused as they turned back to her.

"Yoruichi Shihouin… So you're the mysterious Savannah? Interesting indeed…"

"Also… We have more evidence for you Head Mistress…" Another one pulled out a pamphlet and handed it to her. Tia opened it and read it, she then smiled.

"You've done well… you are dismissed…" The three men nodded and made their way out of the room. Tia sighed and she took the box and rifled through it.

"So… what's going on?" Mila asked for the three of them.

"Seems like the little cat burglar wants the crystal all the same as we do… But only for a fashion statement and not to be used as it's intended purpose. So… I'm wondering… is she…" She pulled out a necklace from inside the box. "of the Nebet bloodline…" She dangled the necklace in the air for them to see. They looked confused. "and this is our proof…"

"What is that?" Sun-Sun inquired.

"An ancient relic of protection… and if I'm thinking correctly… it's Nubian… Nubian royalty…"

"What does that have to do with anything about the girl taking the jewel away from us?"

Tia held an impassive face. "It means… the girl can activate the necklace in a way we cannot… more of less… unlock its true potential… We can NOT… let her have it… Also… this would be a good opportunity to get rid of her… permanently."

Black stepped away from the window and motioned Saber over. "Saber…" He looked up at her, a worried expression on his face. "They know who Yoruichi is…"

"What are we gunna do?"

"Nothing we can do but report back to Batman… and Saber… not a word… to Selina or Yoruichi got it?" He nodded and followed her back down the building and into the night.

Saturday night 11 PM at Selina's Apartment….

Selina zipped up her outfit and she slid on her mask. She adjusted her goggles before walking out of her bedroom. "Yoruichi? You ready?" Yoruichi appeared out of her room walking down the steps, dressed in her usual Egyptian outfit. Selina raised an eyebrow. "What happened to the one I gave you?"

"No need for it if all were doing is doing a snatch and grab… Plus I like this one…"

Selina chuckled. "Makes you look like the royalty you were born to be…" Yoruichi smiled as Selina walked over to paneled windows and opened the glass door. Yoruichi walked over and felt the warm breeze of the Gotham night. She inhaled deeply an exhaled. Selina closed the door and ran up to jump on the ledge of her patio, she looked back at Yoruichi. "Ready?" Yoruichi nodded and without another word Selina jumped off the ledge. Yoruichi smiled as she did the same. The two ran along rooftops and down fire escapes Selina leading Yoruichi. Yoruichi was enjoying the nostalgic feelings of following her much like when she was learning how to become the legend she is today.

_Flashback_

_Catwoman perched herself on top a nearby ledge and looked down below. Savannah came running from the other end of the building and jumped on the same ledge, right beside her. Selina looked over to see Savannah winded and out of breath and she laughed. "Don't worry... you'll get use to running around like this…"_

"_I don't know… this is a lot of cardio Selina..." Selina scoffed and pointed down to a warehouse below._

"_There… that's our target…" Savannah squinted her eyes through the darkness as her cat night vision adjusted and she saw it clear as day. "Come on…" Savannah followed Catwoman down the fire escape and over to the warehouse rooftop. The two heard a nearby engine be cutoff. Catwoman motioned Savannah to be quiet as she crept over and looked over the side into the alleyway below. Batman had arrived but he was not with Robin. Catwoman raised an eyebrow as it seemed Batman was talking to the young hero. Selina went back over to Savannah. "Time to play the cat and mouse with the bat..." _

_Savannah's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. "Wait... Batman's here?" Catwoman nodded. "Selina I think it's time to go…"_

"_Nonsense… more training on how to elude the ever so infamous 'Batman'" She went over and opened a grate on a nearby air vent. She then crawled inside leaving Savannah alone. Savannah went over the rooftop edge and looked down to find Batman still talking to the young hero dressed in a new suit. She held a puzzled face as she didn't recognize the suit as Robin or Nightwing. She slipped back and ran over the vent and slipped inside after her teacher._

_Catwoman finally came to another grate as Savannah made her way behind her. Catwoman looked back and smirked. "Remember... a girl's best friend… diamonds…" She then showed her claws to Savannah who then looked down on her own. Catwoman broke the screws of the vent and carefully put it down on the floor. Savannah followed Catwoman over to a dark corner, where they climbed some cargo boxes. "Okay we're going to spilt up… look for a crate with the number sixty-three…" Savannah nodded as Catwoman jumped over silently to the next crate. Savannah sighed as she was completely nervous. She got up and starting prowling about the warehouse looking in-between each crate for the magical number. She made sure to stay out of the flashlights from the guards as Catwoman had taught her to do. She slid her way over gracefully and looked at the serial number on a nearby crate. She nearly emitted a squeal of joy as she found the crate she was looking for. Carefully she unlocked the door as to not make a noise when it creaked. Savannah held her breath as a nearby guard took notice._

"_What was that?" He shined the flashlight over to Savannah's general direction and she hid behind the open door. The guard looked curiously and stepped over to the open crate. Just then she heard a thud as the guard dropped down onto the floor. She sighed and came from behind the door._

"_I'm sorry Selina I…" Savannah stopped as she looked down to see the young hero she saw before get off the unconscious guard to look up at her. Savannah stood there petrified._

"_You know… for a master thief you sure don't act like one…" Savannah took a step backwards, and the hero took a bat-a-rang and threw it right past her and it landed on the door of the crate. "Where do you think you're going?" Savannah then bolted around the crate and out of sight. She could hear him chasing her and she proceeded to climb the crates. Suddenly she felt ropes wrap around her up and she fell unto the steel crate with a yelp of pain. She tried to wriggle free as she rolled over to her back and sat up. The hero walked up to her and bent down looking her right in the eye._

_Savannah scowled as she noticed those steely grey eyes and they reminded of her one person and one person only, her recently new girlfriend. She smiled seductively as she stared back at those eyes. She saw them falter and she remembered one of Catwoman's rules. 'If your caught… ask nicely and you might get what you want…' "You wouldn't mind… loosing up these ropes would you?"_

"_Actually yes… yes I would mind… Savannah…"_

"_Awwwww no fair… you know my name, but I've yet to know yours…"_

"_Black… Jacket…"Savannah blinked confused, the stern voice sounded oddly familiar. _

"_Mhm…. Black… Jacket… sounds sexy…" She saw Black roll his eyes as he grabbed forcefully and stood her up to her feet. She grit her teeth as she remembered one of Catwoman's rules again. 'Diamonds are a girl's best friend.' She maneuvered her hand to where she could take the claws and rub at the rope. All while Black was talking on his Bluetooth to someone not paying her any attention. Savannah successfully cut the rope as it pooled around her feet and took two steps backwards. Its only when she turned to run Black took notice of her. He gave chase yet again as Savannah climbed herself higher and higher to a skylight she saw before. _

_She climbed out the skylight unto the roof once again. Savannah looked around like a trap, scared kitten as Black blindsided her and tackled her unto the ground. Savannah struggled for a moment as she felt something odd behind her back. She raised an eyebrow as she finally realized that the young crusader was a girl not boy. She blushed she struggled, but Black was having none of it and refused to let her go. The two wrestled on the ground and somehow she escaped from her, but only to have a wall block her path, she turned around to see Black walking straight up to her. Black took her wrists and forcefully pinned them up on the wall behind her and Savannah let out a moan. Black stopped for a moment. Savannah looked down to see Black just staring at her curiously. Finally she spoke, but just above a whisper._

"_Yoruichi?" Savannah eyes widened as she looked down at those steely grey eyes once more questionably. Black let go of her wrists as she must have gotten the response she was looking for. Savannah looked down and touched mask, she waited for Black to offer some kind of resistance but found none. Slowly she pulled up the mask to reveal her new lover under it. She gasped in shock and confusion. _

"_Soifon?" She blushed and looked up at Yoruichi once more. Yoruichi couldn't believe what her eyes were showing her. But there stood Soifon, suited up. "How… But I…" Soifon motioned Yoruichi to be quiet as she then kissed Yoruichi. Her confused mind boggled with many unanswered questions as she melted unto the kiss. Soifon ended the kiss and back away from her, pulling down her mask. She adjusted her gauntlet._

"_Girlfriend or not… you still have to answer to me why are you robbing the warehouse…" Savannah bit her lip and remembered another one of Catwoman's rules. 'Some questions are better left answered.' Just then a sound of an alarm going off in the warehouse alerted Black and Savannah as she they turned to see Catwoman jumping through to very same skylight they had exited moments before. She nodded to Savannah, ran and jumped onto a nearby rooftop. Savannah smiled and ran off after her, just as Batman scaled the skylight and went over to Black. She smiled inwardly as she replayed the encounter in her head over and over. Batman's new apprentice and girlfriend were both her lover and enemy. This was going to make their relationship both interesting and difficult come Monday morning at school._

_End Flashback_

Catwoman and Savannah reached the top of Gotham's City museum. The two remembered the blueprint to heart, no matter how much security tried to change it to keep the two at bay, It never worked. They simply readjusted to the new laser settings and new guard patrols. Savannah spilt up with Catwoman, both heading they're own ways over to the Egyptian exhibit. Savannah crouched down as she rounded a corner to the dinosaur exhibit and when felt something was strange going on. She had not seen one guard on her trip down from the rooftop.

Curiously she strolled over to the security desk by the T-Rex statue and looked at the monitors. She noticed Selina for a moment before she vanished back unto the shadows. She looked over to the medieval exhibit and saw a guard laying down unconscious. She knew Selina had nothing to do with the act as she was on the opposite side of the building. She narrowed her eyes as she zoomed in to find someone dressed in all black sheathing a katana behind them. She scowled as the figure disappeared into the darkness. "Assassins…" She then quickly made herself scarce as she as walked out of the room. Before long she had found the vent she was looking for and crawled through it ending up in the place she wanted to be, the Egyptian exhibit. She crawled out the vent to fins Catwoman working on the glass protecting the sarcophagus. Savannah looked around carefully before proceeding to walk over to her. "Selina…"

"Hmm?" she never looked up, still concentrating on cutting the stubborn piece of glass with her claws.

"They're here…" Catwoman looked back at Savannah.

"Whose here?" Just then they head a click behind Savannah. They both turned around to see Mila pointing a pistol at Savannah.

"She means us of course…" Just then Sun-sun stepped out the shadows, holding her hand to her mouth along with Apache, who scowled and from behind them walked out Tia Halibel herself.

"Nice that we meet again… Miss Shihouin…" Savannah narrowed her eyes as Catwoman stopped messing with the object of her attention and focused on the matter at hand. Both women raised their hands above their heads. Tia snapped her fingers and a horde of men all dressed in matching black tights appeared, their hands behind their backs uniform and at attention. "Or should I say… Savannah?" Tia then walked over and took her hand and touched Yoruichi's face, examining it. "Hmmm…. I would see why my beloved would risk her life for you…" Savannah grit her teeth as she was reminded of Soifon's infidelity with this woman. "You seem strong, fierce, yet loving and kind… I'm sure you've made your predecessors proud, by doing what they've always done…"

"Which is?" Yoruichi scowled.

"Living by their own rules Shihouin…" Tia let her face go and snapped her fingers once more and two men went over to glass and smashed it to pieces.

"Well… if I know I could've done that I would've…" Catwoman scoffed. The men then took the sarcophagus out and slid it across the floor in front of Tia and Savannah. They pried it open and the stench overpowered the room as the door flew open. Inside was woman who was mummified, her arm crossing her chest, protecting a dusty Egyptian necklace. Mila walked up to the mummy and ripped off the necklace handing it to Tia.

Tia bowed at the mummy. "Thank you… Bastet Nebet the fifth…" she then stood up and wiped the necklace to reveal the sparking gold with various blue and red feathers painted around a huge sapphire stone. Savannah and Catwoman looked on as Tia took a tanto from behind her and grabbed Savannah's hand. She struggled for a moment as Mila pointed the gun at her and shook her head. Tia then took the tanto and slit Savannah's finger. Savannah bit her lip as Tia took the bleeding finger and held it over the jewel. After a moment Savannah felt her chest tighten and she clutch her heart. Mila kept her pistol trained on her as she backed away from Tia over to by Catwoman. Forgetting that she was a hostage Catwoman went over and cradled Savannah as she collapsed onto the floor screaming in pain.

Tia looked down at the necklace as it slightly began to glow, pulsing like a heartbeat. She smirked as she held up the necklace and brought it closer to her neck, when a bat-a-rang flew from nowhere and pinned the necklace unto the ground. Everyone unsheathed their swords and the three lieutenants drew out their pistols as they pointed them upwards. Black Jacket and Saber Fang stood there, standing on a banister. Black crouched down as she pulled out another bat-a-rang. Tia smirked even more as she looked upwards.

"Ahhhhhh…. Beloved… so refreshing to see you here… your just in time to witness the death of these infidels and breath back into life only the worthy in the name of Ra's Al Ghul." She walked over to pick up the necklace and put it on. Black narrowed her eyes as she took the pistol away from Mila and shot one of her men in cold blood and handed it back. She watched him die and went over and grabbed him by the collar. She then took his face and aligned it with hers and breathed unto his mouth. Saber's eyes widened as he saw what looked like a soul passing through from Tia's body into the lifeless man. Suddenly the man opened his eyes as they glowed green and emitted a strange smoky essence from them. Tia stood back up her eyes now white and the man followed.

The man growled and proceeded to crouched down on all fours, drooling in a fit of rage and madness. Tia pointed up at Black. "Go…" The man then roared and ran up the wall climbing his way to them. Saber panicked.

"Uhhhhh cousin!"

"Yeah see him! Move!" She pushed him along the banister and over to the curtain, which held the exhibit's advertising. Saber took his claws and extended them as he jump unto the curtain, sliding down it ripping the curtain in two as he reached the ground. Black who was still being chased by the man ran from pillar to pillar, before finally turning back to face him. The man tackled her and they fell off the beam, but somehow in mid-air Black was able to turn man around to where his back hit ground first. She back flipped off him as he got up once again. She took an explosive bat-a-rang and threw it at the man's head. He stayed there for a moment looking up at it lodged in his skull, until it exploded and dust blocked Black from seeing for a moment. As the dust cleared she could tell he wasn't getting up any time soon.

Saber shook his head as he looked around. "Oh look! It's the "A" plus student…" Saber turned around Mila Rose pointing her gun down at him. "I've seen that same ponytail for weeks now… I know exactly who you are boy…" He switched his claws into the manta style and sliced the barrel clean off. Next he swiped her off her feet with his foot and ran. Mila rolled over and groaned as she looked around the room now in chaos. Saber ran into more assassins and took them all out with ease. He ran over to the only friendly face he saw in the commotion. Catwoman who was still holding savannah, was still screaming. He bent down and looked at the woman struggling against herself, he looked back at Catwoman. "What's wrong with her?" He shouted over the fighting.

"I don't know! It happened after she took some of her blood and spilled it all over that jewel…" They looked down at her again and felt helpless as it looked like the girl was struggling to breath. Catwoman looked up as Batman and Robin made their way over to them.

"Selina!" Catwoman now started to lose herself as she watched Savannah as it seemed she was losing the battle within herself. Catwoman held her hand.

"Come on Yoruichi… fight it… you're stronger than this… please!"

"Robin!" He looked back at Batman. "Help Black… take out as many of the League as you can!" He nodded as he decked the nearest person next to him. Batman then went over and pushed Saber out of his way. "She's having some kind of reaction… It might be…" Just them Savannah screamed even louder and finally fell limp in Catwoman's arms. She shook her desperately trying to get a response.

"Yoruichi… Yoruichi!" Her desperate cries went unheard as the young woman lay there motionless. She hugged Savannah tightly to her chest, as tears slowly ran down her eyes. Batman tried to put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her when she shook her head. "Don't… just don't…" He nodded as he himself rose to his feet and ran off unto the chaos. Saber stayed sitting there, desperately wishing he could do something to help Yoruichi. Feeling completely useless he pounded his fist unto the floor in agitation and disappointment with himself.

"I'm supposed to be a hero… and I can't even save someone…" Catwoman took her hand and patted his shoulder. Just then Savannah gasped, startling them both. She pushed Catwoman away and stood up. Catwoman and Saber noticed that her eyes were glowing yellow an emitting a strange essence as was Tia's reborn subordinate. Catwoman stood up and waved a hand in front of her face, but got no response she stared straight ahead. Without a word Savannah walked casually out into the battle. Confused Catwoman looked over at Saber who only shrugged.

Black had finally caught up to Tia and side kicked her in the back. Tia fell forwards but countered with a back fist to Black's face. It disoriented her for a moment as she blocked another punch from Tia. "My beloved… When this all said and done… I resurrect you to become one of the worthy…" Black upper blocked a kick from Tia and literally forced her unto a split. Black grit her teeth as Tia front kicked her in the chest and sent her flying. Black hit the wall with tremendous force and groaned. She slowly got up and unsheathed one of her katana holding the blade with both hands. Tia wrinkled up her nose at the gesture as she took one of her subordinate's blades without him noticing and made her way to Black.

The two clashed swords and battled for strength. "Soi… Fon… Why do you resist me?"

"Because… what you are doing… is just sick!" Black then pushed Tia back and swiped at her; she blocked it with ease and made a thrust at Black. Black dodged it as then swiped at Tia, as this time she cut skin on her shoulder. Tia looked at her bleeding shoulder and smirked as she swiped at Black catching her off guard, for a small cut on her stomach horizontally. Black held her stomach as she blocked a downward swiped from Tia. She then kicked Black back and she stopped herself as she stuck the blade of the sword into the ground. Tia ran up to her and Black quickly maneuvered around her sword and roundhouse kicked Tia. In the moment she was stunned Black took the sword out of the ground and tried to diagonally swipe the blade, only for Tia to parry and move it to the side. Black took her other hand and punched Tia in the face. Tia punched Black in the stomach, in turn made her back away from her clutching the wound still pulsing with intervals of pain. She winced as Tia walked her way over. She took the blade and raised it above her, when someone side-kicked her in the face. Tia skidded against the floor. Black looked up to see Savannah staring down at her, she then looked over at Tia and then began walking over. Black grabbed her hand, she looked back, wrinkled up her nose and with superhuman strength she knocked Black backwards. Black shook her head as she looked up at Savannah.

"Do not interfere… Human…" The tone of her voice felt unearthly and unreal as Black simply stared in confusion. Savannah then looked straight ahead at Tia who by now had rose up to her feet. "Who dares to defile the gift given to my descendants with their impure blood…" Tia smiles and raises her hand.

"I…" She bowed. "Tia Hailbel…" Savannah growled as fast as lightning as appeared before Tia and struck her dead on with her palm in her chest and sent her flying into the wall behind her.

"You are not worthy to wear my crest…" Tia quickly pulled herself out of the dent she made in the wall during impact and cracked her neck. She looked down at her shoulder and noticed the wound from Black earlier had completely healed. She looked over at Savannah and pointed her blade.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Lady Bastet… But your gift now belongs to Ra's Al Ghul…" Savannah roared as came at Tia. Tia blocked the potential blow with her katana. Savannah took the blade within her hand, bent it, and it snapped it in two as if it were a twig. Next he took her other hand and put it around Tia throat slamming her against the same wall again. Savannah leaned in to Tia, their noses almost touching.

"I will not allow such a thing…" Tia took her hands and wrapped it around Savannah's wrists as Savannah began choking her. Black rose to her feet and grabbed her katana as Catwoman and Saber rushed up to her.

"Where's Yoruichi?" Catwoman questioned. Black looked over to the wall and the two followed her gaze to see Savannah choking Tia. "Black!" Black looked over at her. "Yoruichi is possessed by the Goddess Bastest! And let me tell you… the wrath of a god is not so forgiving!"

"What do we do?"

"First off… we need to distract her and get that necklace… if she kills that assassin and gets it on her own. She'll remain possessed and wipeout anyone she deems as a threat which means everyone here basically."

Black rubbed her head, trying to make sense of it all. "So what do we need to do when we get it?"

"Give it to me… I'll present it to her and ask the goddess to entrust me with it and hopefully she'll leave Yoruichi's body." Black nodded as she reached in her belt and grabbed a bat-a-rang. She turned and with a pitcher's throw, threw it at Savannah holding Tia. The bat-a-rang landed and stuck itself right next to Tia's head. Savannah looked over as it little red little dot blink a few times before it exploded. Disorientated Savannah let Tia go and backed away in the smoke surrounding them both. Black rose through to smoke and took her by surprise as she grabbed her and judo flipped her unto the ground. Saber then pounced right on top of her, holding his claws to her throat.

"Don't move…" Black pointed her katana as well at Savannah.

"I told you not to interfere mortal… You will not come between what is rightfully mine and my kin's"

"And I don't want to… but you killing someone in front of my face no matter how much I displease them… is not going to happen." Savannah scowled.

In the mist of the clearing smoke Tia sat against the wall, trying to catch her breath. Catwoman appeared in front of her and bent down. Tia grit her teeth as the pain from the explosion was intense. Catwoman simply took her hands and stripped her of the necklace. Tia gasped as she felt all of the energy being pulled from her. Catwoman then disappeared into the smoke. "Get her!" Tia screamed. Sun-Sun, Mila and Apache looked over at Catwoman appearing out of the smoke with the necklace in hand. They began firing all at her. Catwoman ducked and dodged the gun fire as she front flipped and cartwheeled over to Apache and knocked the gun out of her hand with her foot. The gun slid over to Tia.

Catwoman tried to punch Apache multiple times only to each attempt to be effortlessly blocked. Sun-Sun dropped her gun and pulled out her katana. She ran up behind Catwoman and took a downward swipe at her. Catwoman dodged and hopped over Apache's shoulder's to end up right behind her. She smiled and turned around to see Mila pointing the gun at her head. Catwoman smiled nervously and pretended to hand the necklace over as she swiftly forced herself into a split and took her feet and swiped Mila and Apache off theirs at the same time. She proceeded to roll into a handstand to take her feet and place them on Sun-Sun's shoulders and flip her, back first unto the ground. Catwoman flipped up unto her feet and dusted herself off, gripping tightly to the necklace.

Savannah narrowed her eyes as she took her hand and knocked Saber off of her, she then broke Black's katana. Black reached back for her second one as Savannah hit her in the throat. Black dropped on the ground choking. Suddenly two gun shot rang out amongst the chaos. Catwoman, Black, and Saber all looked over to see Tia pointing the gun at Savannah, smirking. Everyone looked over at Savannah who now held an impassive face. Black slowly looked southward to see that her left shoulder had been shot twice, one dangerously near her heart. Tia smirked as she prepared to pull the trigger again but suddenly she felt strong ropes bind around her body. She fell forward and screamed. Robin came over and placed his foot on her back. "So… you're the one who let the cat out of the bag…" He then grabbed the gun next to her and threw it.

Catwoman desperately ran over to Savannah who was still standing there, her face unreadable at Tia now lying on the floor struggling. She made a step towards Tia and the wound poured out more blood from the wound. Catwoman went and stood in front of her, her arms out wide. Savannah looked at her and narrowed her eyes. Catwoman bowed and held up the necklace for Savannah to see. Savannah looked at it and took it carefully. Catwoman looked up to see Savannah look over at Tia, again she made a step towards Tia. "My Goddess!" Savannah stopped and looked down at her.

"Those who defile the right of my kin deserve nothing but death's embrace…"

"Please my Goddess… I beg of you to make an exception this one time…" Savannah leaned down closer to Catwoman looking her dead in the eye.

"You… have been blessed… One of those… Given a second chance…" Catwoman nodded.

"Yes… and now I as you have given me the second chance I beg of you to give the undeserving the same chance… and I promise… if you spare her... I'll protect your kin and her birthright…" Catwoman watched nervously as those glowing golden orbs stared unflinchingly as she we're staring into her soul. She rose up and looked back at Tia and around the museum at the people lying on the floor unconscious. She then looked over to Robin and Batman standing next to Tia. She looked back down at Catwoman.

"The times have changed… when one defends the right of another who deserves nothing but the justice of death… Again… you have my blessing Selina Kyle…" She handed the necklace to her. "I will hold you to your promise… and I shall leave this world." Savannah's glowing eyes faded as she rolled them in the back of head and dropped lifeless unto the floor. Black pushed past Catwoman and held Savannah in her arms, examining the wound. She leaned her ear down to her chest as she watched it rise and fall slowly, uneven. Although she was breathing, Black could tell she was struggling. Black looked up and screamed out of frustration as she then cradled Savannah's face with her own as she started to cry.

Batman and Robin walked over and stood in front of Black. She looked up at them as they crouched down to her level. Robin held his arms out; Black hesitated for a moment but soon gave her to him. He stood up carrying her bridal style. Batman looked at Black who now looked down at the ground, angry with herself. "Soifon…" She looked up at him. "You've done well…" He then patted her on the shoulder as he rose up and faced Robin. "Take her to Gotham Mercy…" Robin nodded as he made his way out of the room.

A Week later Inside Soifon's Loft, Living room…

Soifon yawned and stretched on the couch. She looked down to find Yoruichi snoozing quite peacefully in her lap. She petted her; Yoruichi opened her eyes and smiled upwards. Soifon couldn't help but let a smile embrace her lips. She leant down and kissed Yoruichi on her forehead.

"Mhmmmmm... That's a nice way to be woken up… Thank you…" Yoruichi yawned and tried to stretch herself as the pain in her left shoulder flared up. She sucked in a breath of air as Soifon looked at her worried. Yoruichi looked up at her and smiled. "Eh… it's only a flesh wound." Soifon looked over at the shoulder that had two big patches on it, sticking out from her tank top. Her eyes softened and she began to feel disheartened. Yoruichi took her hand and made her look her in the eye. "I'm fine love…" She leaned up, kissed Soifon and leant back. "I promise…" Soifon blushed as she nodded.

Suddenly Ggio walked in the living room dancing. "FUCK CHEA! NEW HIGH SCORE!" Soifon grit her teeth as she whipped her head around and glared at him. He stopped dancing and looked at her, his face full of fear. Suddenly he ran back in his room slamming the door behind him. She looked down at Yoruichi agitated while she laughed.

"Let him be… just this once… Plus…" She snuggled closer to her lover. "I'm enjoying my pillow and would hate to move…" Soifon sighed.

"Fine…" Soifon could have sworn she hear Yoruichi start to purr as she stretched one last time and turn to fall back asleep. Soifon watched her as she slept in her lap peacefully, and then looked outside at the busy Gotham afternoon below.

**A/N: Whew! Alrighty! Sorry for the wait! Uhm I'm dealing with school and busy social life both reality and virtual from going to raves to posting it up on WoW as my druid… -laughs nervously- But good news! FINALLY the last League of Assassin arc chapter! Now on unto another arc… one with Scarecrow and Bane! Wonder what's gunna happen next? . . well I knows… but chu don't… for nows… =^_^= lol til den enjoy! **


	6. Chapter 3Part1: Beware the Dark Knights

CHAPTER THREE: BEWARE THE DARK KNIGHTS IN GOTHAM

Thomas Wayne Elementary… A week before Halloween… Wednesday afternoon…

Ggio walked down the front steps of his school to stand at the curb, waiting for his cousin to pick him up. "Haven't seen you around here lately…" Ggio blinked confused as he looked to his left and a boy with white spiky hair stood there staring straight ahead at the Gotham street traffic. "You new here?"

"Uh… yea… been here for a couple of months now…"

"Strange things are going on here… like staff completely switching out three different times in the past three months…" The boy looked over at Ggio. "You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Ggio raised an eyebrow before looking away.

"Nope… not a thing." The boy scoffed before looking back at the cars passing by. A moment of silence passed between them as the boy spoke again.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya…" Ggio looked over at him once more, narrowing his eyes in confusion. "Name… Yours?"

"Ggio Vega…" Suddenly the school doors behind them burst open and a girl carrying books skipped down the steps over to Toshiro. She grabbed him by the arm and he groaned. Ggio raised an eyebrow again as she snuggled close to him.

"'Shiro!" She looked over and finally noticed Ggio she waved enthusiastically. Ggio nervously returned the wave as he looked on confused. "Are you 'Shiro's new friend?" Ggio looked over to Toshiro and back at the girl.

"Uhm… I guess so?"

"That's good! 'Shiro needs more friends…" Toshiro rolled his eyes. "I'm Momo…" She left his side and went over to hold her hand out to Ggio. He shook it.

"Ggio…" Suddenly a 2012 Bentley Aston Martin pulled up in front of the three. A long wavy blonde woman with quite a large bust got out of the car and waved at Momo and Toshiro.

"Hey there Momo! Did you need a ride home as well?" Momo's eyes lit up as she nodded. Toshiro walked over, opened the passenger door her and slid the seat back for her. He went over to the driver's side to where she was standing. She pounced on him and hugged him tightly. Ggio's cheeks reddened a little as Toshiro was basically being crush to death by her breasts. Finally he pushed himself away from her and gasp for air.

"Ergh! Rangiku! Don't do that!" She took her hands and pinched both sides of his cheeks.

"Awwwww! Still don't like girls young master?" Toshiro blushed as he hit her hands and went over to the passenger side and got in. Rangiku laughed as she stopped for a moment to notice Ggio. "Are you Toshiro's friend as well? Did you need a ride home?" Ggio blinked.

"Me? Uhm… no I'm fine…" Ggio gestured his hands. Just then Soifon's 2012 Lamborghini Murcielago pulled up behind the Aston Martin. She got out of her car and waved Ggio over. Rangiku gasped and walked over to Soifon, while Ggio got into the car.

"Soifon is that you?" Soifon looked over and recognized the woman. "Mastumoto… Good to see you." Soifon smiled.

"Jeez... still always so formal I see… Always addressing a person by their last name… such a stiff." She held her arms out wide and hugged Soifon. She too blushed as Rangiku hugged her too tight for comfort. Finally she let go and looked Soifon up and down. "Still dress the same too… Suit, tie, all black… how does Yoruichi deal with you?" Soifon looked at her unamused. "You two are still together right?" Soifon nodded. "Aw! So cute! Freshmen Sweethearts!" Soifon blushed and looked at in Ggio in the car as he suppressed a giggle. She glared at him before returning her attention back at Rangiku. "Sooooo when are you going to pop the question?" She held a pinky in the air.

"Uhm… I…"

"Don't tell me you haven't done it already…" Soifon looked at her a certain way. Rangiku hit her arm playfully. "Come on Soifon… you've got quite a catch there! You know what they say… If you liked it you should have put a ring on it!" Soifon blushed heavily. Rangiku pat her back, almost knocking the wind out of her. "Welp! I've got to get these two back home and start cooking dinner for the family. I'll see you around Soifon!" She waved as she walked back to her car and drove off. Soifon let out a sigh of relief as she too entered her own vehicle and began driving home.

"Soooooo married?" Soifon looked over at Ggio, slowly narrowing her eyes as she looked back at the road. "So you're going to ask Yoruichi to marry you?"

"I… I'm kind of afraid to…"

"But cousin!" she looked over at him. "She loves you! I don't think she'll say no…" Soifon looked back at the road.

"Hmmmmm… true but still… what if she does say no?"

"Gotham's most wealthy bachelorette not to mention the awesome superhero Black Jacket… psh yeah… anyone would turn that offer down in a heartbeat." Ggio crossed his arms and slumped down in his seat, while Soifon sighed.

Later on that evening by Old Wayne enterprises building 9 pm…

Sin sat on a building across from the old Wayne enterprise building adjusting her rifle scope. She peered through it trying to find the right angle when a gold eye appeared through the scope. Startled she screamed and fell backwards as Savannah looked over the gun amused. "Damn it Yoruichi… don't do that!" Savannah smiled.

"Hey Kukaku…" She looked at the gun and then back at her. "Whatcha' doing?" Sin sat back up and went back to adjusting her rifle.

"I got a contract on a guy… called uhhhh…" She reached in her back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. She over looked it for a moment. "Uhm… some guy named Granz… got pink hair… glasses…"

"Hmmmm why?"

"I don't know I don't ask questions… I just do my job…" She cocked the rifle and looked through the scope once more. "She panned the rifle around as she looked for her target.

"Are you really gunna kill him?"

"Yup… headshots if I can… headshots are bonus points…" Sin smirked. Suddenly the barrel of her rifle was cut in half and the piece of metal hit the ground. Sin grit her teeth as she looked up to find Black sheathing her katana, standing next to Savannah.

"I wouldn't have brought you this and some other rifles, had I known you were going to use them for contract killings… You must also be responsible for a couple of hits this past month… Aren't you?"

"Hey… everyone isn't like you yah knows… Selling guns can only get yah so much… doesn't make you an instant billionaire like some OTHER people I know…" Sin stood up and kicked the broken piece out of frustration.

"Anyways…" Savannah then turned to Black and embraced her. She leaned back and kissed her lover as Sin wrinkled up her nose. Savannah stuck her tongue out at Sin before she looked back at Black. "So I heard you ran into Rangiku earlier?" Black slowly peeled herself away from her as she nodded. Confused she raised an eyebrow. "I talked to her and she said you had something important to tell me…" Black then bit her lip as she frowned, mentally cursing that woman for putting her on the spot.

"Nows not the time to talk about it…" Savannah crossed her arms and looked annoyed while Sin smirked. She always enjoyed when the couple fought, especially when Black was being difficult.

"Well I think it is… Tell me Soifon… Or else…"

Black blinked for a second, making sure what she heard was real before narrowing down her eyes. "Or else what Yoruichi?"

Savannah grabbed her whipped and cracked it. "Or I'll make you… You're not supposed to be hiding secrets from me… you promised you wouldn't… and now here you are… doing it all over again… But not this time… this time you're going to tell me Soifon…" Both Sin and Black looked at her confused as she held her fierce gaze at Black. Black looked at her girlfriend with a scowl before sighing.

"Yoruichi… nows not the time… plus you're not going to do anything to me anyways…" Just then the whip cracked next to her head, deafening her for a second from the loud noise before looking back at her lover annoyed.

"Soifon… don't test me…" That was it, the nail that hit the coffin on Black's nerves. She reached in her belt and took out three bat-a-rangs, and spread them out in front her face like a fan.

"Ohhhhhhhh…. Round one... the cat versus the bat…" Sin snickered, enticing them further.

Both the couple said simultaneously. "Shut up..." Sin instantly shut her trap and watched the lovers continue to quarrel. Black took one bat-a-rang and threw it at her. Effortlessly Savannah took the whip and knocked it out her way. "I'm tired of the lies Soifon… Why won't you just tell me?"

"What makes you think I have something to tell you? Just because Rangiku says so? That woman does nothing but gossip all day…" She threw another and Savannah again swiped the offending piece of metal away from her with her whip.

"Rangiku also never LIES… granted sometimes she can get out of hand with stretching the truth, but I know she not lying this time... or else you wouldn't be making this such a big deal!" She took the whip and crackled it at Black's feet, making her jump and backflip out the way. As she soon as landed she threw another one at Savannah. Savannah for the last time swat it away as she then ran full speed at Black and tackled her off the side of the building. Sin ran over to the edge to watch them fall and still fighting each other in the process. She shook her head and went back over to the broken rifle.

"Tsk… could have given me a couple grand before you threw her off the roof Yoruichi." Just then Saber zip lined his way onto the rooftop from the other side and strolled over to Sin. He waved nonchalantly as he looked around for his cousin.

"Where's Black?"

"The 'lovers' are fighting again… Yoruichi just tackled her off the rooftop…" she then pointed to the edge she had just walked over from. Saber ran over to the edge without another word.

In mid-fall…

Black wrestled herself free from Savannah for a moment before Savannah took her hand and placed it around Black's throat. Black then took her elbow and hit her in the face with it, stunning her momentarily, Savannah let Black go. Then Black maneuvered herself around her and grabbed her by the waist as she took out a grappling hook and shot it up the side of the building. Almost instantly the couple stopped falling, and Black steadied herself for impact as her feet hit the side of the building. The jerk from the sudden stop in motion alerted Savannah back to her senses. She then began hitting Black with pitiful attempts of wounding her. Black narrowed down her eyes and screamed. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

"I WANT YOU TO TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Savannah then bit Black's hand holding the grappling hook. Surprisingly it hurt just enough to make her let go of the line and the two tumbled a few more feet before landing on the abandoned parking garage of the Old Wayne Enterprises building. Black took most of the impact on her back and the two rolled and tussled about to a complete stop lying there motionless; Black on her back and Savannah lying on her stomach a few feet from each other.

Saber gasped as he saw the two hit the pavement on the building's parking lot across from them. Without a second thought he dove off the side of the rooftop to them. He put his hands straight down to his sides and activated his gliders as he then rose up his arms again to reveal the hidden cloths held by his wrists and connected to his legs to cushion his fall. He rolled into his feet as he landed on the garage. He ran over to Savannah first, being she was the one who wasn't fully armored like him and his cousin. Then checked her for any bruises but became puzzled when he found none.

Savannah groaned and took up her hands against the pavement to get up. "Don't get up…" Saber tried to help her lay back down but she softly swat his hand away. She rose up to her knees and crawled over to Black. Saber felt heartbroken and confused as he painfully watched Savannah crawl. Savannah then took her leg and swung it over Black's body, to position herself on top on her. Black coughed for a moment before looking up to see Savannah on top of her, her eyes filled with rage. She rose her hands to defend herself as it looked like Savannah was going to hit her, but Savannah swiftly took her wrists and pinned them to the ground. Black struggled for a moment before finally giving up and accepting whatever fate Savannah had in store for her.

Both of the girls breathing became ragged as they stayed that way for a moment, before Savannah finally spoke, breaking the tension in between them. "Soifon..." Savannah then let out a heart breaking sob. "Why… why won't you tell me…" Savannah then broke down into more tearful sobs as her grip on Black's wrists loosened. "Don't you love me?"

Soifon was never one for sharing her feelings outspokenly, usually mistaken as heartless and cold. She had learned from Bruce and their master to never show one's true emotions. Being in a relationship with Yoruichi was already a step against that training. Though she never showed her affection in public, she tried to reassure Yoruichi in every way possible that she truly did care for her. Soifon bit her lip as she remembered a couple months ago with Tia Halibel. She single-handily took Yoruichi's trust and love from her and crushed it with one simple act out of lust, another emotion she hated herself for as she looked up at those golden eyes filling up with tears.

"Of course I do…" Yoruichi finally let the droplets fall from her face unto Black's mask.

"Then why do you never tell me… tell that you love me… or keep things hidden from me? Why do I have to literally fight you… to get you to answer me?"

"You don't… I… I just…" Savannah patiently waited for Black to finish her sentence as she sighed and looked up at Savannah. "Yoruichi… it's not that I don't tell you how I feel or keep certain things from you because I don't care for you..."

"Then what?"

"It's... hard to explain…"

"Well then at least tell me what I want to know…" Savannah paused for a second, letting the statement sink in before asking her question. "What did… you have to tell me…?" Black opened up her mouth to speak before she was interrupted by Savannah. "And… don't bullshit me…"

"I was… I was… I was going to ask you… would…" Black stuttered. "Would you… marry… someone like me…" Black softly answered as she bit her lip, preparing herself for rejection. She unlike the woman sitting on top of her refused to show any tears. Savannah narrowed her eyes looking down at the grey ones for a moment making sure what Black had just said wasn't some new kind of excuse.

"Marry someone like you? Someone... who has cheated… lied… and overall tried to throw my ass in jail on more than one occasion." Those words stung a bit to Black's pride. Savannah leaned down and lifted up Black's mask just a bit to expose her lips. "Someone... who can never even utter the three most important words I always want to hear…" she leaned down next to Black's ear. "Say that you love me… and mean it… right here… and right now..."

The two embraced another moment in silence as Black weighed the options. Admit her feelings and possibly take Yoruichi as her wife… or remain silent as she was taught to be and lose Yoruichi possibly for the last time, which meant forever. "Yoruichi… I… I love you…" she whispered.

"Say it again…" Savannah leaned back up a bit, to face Black, their noses touching barely.

"I love you…" Savannah looked into Blacks eyes before leaning down to kiss Black passionately. In their heated passion they had forgotten all about Saber who had turned away when Savannah lifted up Black's mask. He coughed a bit to make his presence known and the two stopped. Savannah rolled off Black standing up and Black soon up as well. "Saber... go find Granz… and if you find him… you know what to do…" He nodded and then jumped off the concrete into the night.

Savannah turned back to Black and pulled her closer into an embrace. "To answer your question…" Black blushed as Yoruichi hugged her tightly against her chest like Mastumoto had done earlier, only this time Black enjoyed hearing Savannah's racing heartbeat. She leaned Black back away from her and looked her straight in the eye. "Yes… I would marry someone like you Soifon…" She took her hand and leant her head upwards to embrace the fiery warmth of another kiss. Black then grabbed her mask and slid it over her face and slowly back away from her fiancé. She then bolted off the pavement after Saber, leaving Savannah alone with her thoughts. "I wonder does this mean I get to drive her car…? I mean half of her stuff is going to be mine…" then she gasped. "That means all my trinkets will be hers too…" still muttering to wind. She looked over the edge to see no signs of the duo in sight before sighing. "It's worth it…"

Black reached up and pressed the hidden intercom in her ear. "Ggio… where are you?"

"Hey cousin… uhm.. I caught him…"

Black raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Wait... you caught him... already?"

"Yup.. I knew where he was the whole time… I only tried to come back to get you... but…"

"Yea… I get it… uhm I'll be there in a few seconds." With that she ran around a corner of an alleyway and looked up to see Saber toying with a man hanging upside down. She shot up a grapple and flew her way up and landed right next Saber on the fire escape.

"Well… here's Black Jacket.." He smirked at the man and held up his glasses mockingly. "Didn't want to tell me who were you selling the shipments to… and so now I pull out the big guns." Saber made an arrogant pose, leaning against the railing, as the man protested.

"I did nothing illegal you little runt! Now… release me!" Black took the glasses from Saber and walked over to him, holding them in his face.

"Szayel Aporro Granz?" The man scowled as he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Untie me this instant or I'll have you arrested…" Black narrowed her eyes as she crushed his glasses in front of him. "Hey! What are you doing those were very expensive and…"

"The least you need to worry about is your glasses Granz… if you don't tell me what I need to know…"

"And that is?"

"Who are you selling to?" The man laughed hysterically for a minute as Black rose up and merely let him finish.

"Like I've told you and that runt over there… I have no clue what you are talking about… even if I did… I don't have to tell you." Black sighed as she took the rope suspending him and untied it, now holding him up with one hand herself.

"Would you like to be let down Mr. Granz?"

"Yes… I think I would enjoy that very much so… and next I'll report you to the police for domestic violence you hoodlums… messing up my fine clothes and such…"

"Fair enough…" She swung him over the edge of the fire escape so the man was looking straight down the alleyway. "Feel free to do so if you survive…" Szayel eyes widen with fear as he looked down below.

"Wait… what are you doing?"

"Exactly what you asked me to do Mr. Granz…" Without warning Black let go of the rope letting the man fall a couple stories screaming his head off in the process.

Saber looked over the railing as Black slowed the roped and stopped him from hitting the ground inches above his head. "I hope you'll teach me that one day cousin…"

"Patience… Now let's see if he changes his tune…" Black swiftly brought the man back up hand over hand. When she raised him up to their level one more he was screaming still from the shock. She slapped him and he came to his senses.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?"

"I only did what you ask Granz… So be careful what you say to me next… or else you just may get what you wish… now tell me what you know… who you are selling to?"

"OKAY! OKAY! One seller goes by the name of Bane… he pays in cash… and never shows his face but always sends me two of his goons… which they always smell terrible but he always orders the same batch of chemicals."

"How much of it?"

"It was a couple of hundred of gallons of each… until lately… he just ordered a ton of each chemical."

"Do you have any more buyers Granz?"

He shook his head no frantically. Black narrowed her eyes before letting the rope slide through her fingers once more. Saber raised an eyebrow as Black slowed him to a halt this time a few feet from the ground instead of inches and then pulling him back up.

"There was one more buyer! But he was anonymous! I don't know his name or anything!"

"Then how does he get his shipments?"

"He orders them online… my department tried tracing him but failed. And every time he orders he orders them to a different place and time… so it's never certain where he wants to meet and when."

"Why did Lex authorize you to sell to these people?"

"He didn't…" Black raised an eyebrow, intrigued as he continued. "Were told to scrap the project if we didn't obtain enough money to buy and renovate the building, but I couldn't let that happen… letting our competitions data slip through our hands… so…"

"You started this little drug cartel charade…"

"Hey! To brats like you science means nothing but video games and new ways to take advantage of the inter-web. But to a true scientist… it means much more…"

She untied him and he dropped head first unto the fire escape they were standing on. He sat up, rubbing his head as he looked up at his captures. "I understand why you did it Szayel… but it's illegal… stop now… or else I'll take you in to Gotham's finest. And they'll deal with your 'financial' problem personally…" Szayel scowled as Black and Saber both climbed the fire escape and onto the rooftop out of sight. Szayel let out a sigh of relief as he realized he was stuck on the fire escape, alone.

"Hey! Wait! Don't leave me up here!"

Black raced through the Gotham night with Saber right on her heels jumping across rooftops and down pipes over the customized motorcycle Black drove. The duo quickly put on their helmets and squealed off into the night heading towards Wayne Manor. Before long they arrived at the Batcave entrance and slowly decelerated in speed as they pulled inside. She parked the bike on the revolving platform and walked over to Alfred and Bruce over at the Computer. Saber started to follow when he noticed Tim workout in the battle simulator, he quickly turned on his heel and made his way over.

"Bruce…" Bruce Wayne looked her way and nodded as she took to his side.

"Soifon… I did some digging up on Bane's distributors while you were away and a couple of them were your high school classmates. Recognize them?" Alfred who was sitting at the console pulled up two photos at the sound of Bruce finishing his sentence. Soifon pulled back her cowl and hummed for a moment. She pointed to the man with blue hair and blue, making a rude gesture.

"Grimmjow… and…" she looked over at the other one, who held a mundane expression on his face, with his black hair and green eyes. "I've seen him around… but I don't recall his name…"

"Name is Ulquiorra… both are working for Bane as the new Gotham distributors. Making venom available and on the market for anyone to buy."

"What exactly does Venom do?"

"Venom is a potently addictive strength-enhancing super-steroid."

"In short miss Fon… it makes you super strong… and stupid…" Alfred swiveled around in the chair to face Bruce and Soifon.

"Stupid?" Soifon questioned.

"Well… stupid enough to try it…" Soifon grunted.

"Soifon… I'll leave it up to you to find them and put them out of business… me and Tim are focused on this gang war between the Falcone and Penguin's men." She nodded as she made her way over to the suits in order to change into her normal attire. When she finished she strolled over the walkway above the training center to see Tim and Ggio still fighting with staffs against each other.

"Ggio…" He turned and looked up at Soifon. "I'm leaving…"

"Awwww come on Soi! Let Ggio stay the night… Hell he can even sleep in your old room." Tim swirled the staff above his head as Soifon narrowed her eyes at him. "Let me have some fun with the kid!" Ggio looked up at her with pleading eyes. She sighed and waved her hand.

"Fine Tim… but your dropping him off at school tomorrow. Deal…?"

"You got it! Now…" He hit the staff on the ground and took a stance. "Come at me…" Ggio did as he was told and the two engaged in their fight once more.

Soifon walked over to her exotic sports car rising on the revolving platform. She got in and revved her engine before speeding off out of the cave and back into the Gotham night.

Midnight at Soifon's loft…

Soifon entered the elevator from the garage and sighed. She was exhausted and not to mention nervous. She had fought with Yoruichi just hours before and didn't know what to expect when she arrived upstairs. Lost deep in thought Soifon lost track of time as the ding from the elevator let her know she had arrived at her Loft. She clicked the button to open the doors. It led her to a dark living room, lifeless and void. She let a sigh of relief as she walked over to the kitchen counter and found an unfamiliar box on it. Curious she opened the box to reveal a strange Red Lantern. She held it up and inspected it before walking over and setting it down on the glass table in the living room.

Suddenly a loud rumbling in the distance caught Soifon's attention as she looked outside and saw flashes of lightning. She narrowed her eyes as she thought she saw something through the darkness, but soon looked back down on the strange object. "hmmmm… looks like a lamp of some sort… but no cord… no plug… nothing…" She tapped it and nothing happened. It started to rain outside and it slowly intensified. "Werid…" Another sound of thunder ran across Soifon's ears as she looked up outside once more out of paranoia. This time she found a pair of glowing eyes reflecting back at her. She panicked as she slowly stepped backwards as the figure make it way to the glass pane and slid the door open.

"Soifon…? Why are you standing here in the dark?" She recognized the voice as the figure walked over near the fireplace and turned on the light to reveal Savannah, soaking wet. Soifon let out the breath she had been holding in all this time. "Where's Ggio?" Savannah looked around for a moment before turning to Soifon.

"I left him over at Wayne-sama's estate…" Savannah hummed in amusement as she took her mask off and let it hit the concrete floor. Soifon blushed as she realized Yoruichi's outfit was wet, showing her curves underneath. She gulped audibly as Yoruichi caught her staring. She struck a sexy pose and Soifon looked away embarrassed. Yoruichi smirked and scrolled over closing the distance in between them.

"As I recall… I am someone's new Fiancé…"

"I… uhm…" Yoruichi smiled even more as grabbed Soifon by the waist to pull her closer, embracing her. Her clothes now grow wet with Yoruichi's, she started to protest but held her tongue enjoying the closeness between them. Yoruichi nuzzled Soifon's neck and purred as Soifon blushed even more. "Yoruichi…"

"Hmmmm?"

"Would you really marry me?"

"Yes…" Yoruichi let her go and grabbed her by the wrist leading her to their bedroom. "and I'll prove it to you…"

"How?" Soifon looked confused as Yoruichi smiled down at her once more.

"You'll see…" with that she yanked Soifon in their bedroom and slammed the door behind them as the sounds of the storm outside muffled the screams of passion inside.

**A/N: Sorry! .' I kept this story un-updated for over a month! You has every right to hit me T-T I've been very busy… with school… anime cons… buying my new house and preparing to leaving my parents one… in short! I've been a very busy Laight but here's part one of six in chapter three. I know its a short and boring intro into it, but I promise to have more for you guys around two weeks from nows. Sooooo I hope you enjoy and won't kill me just may maim me a bit.**


End file.
